<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things that Matter in Life by StoriesbyReese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806418">The Things that Matter in Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyReese/pseuds/StoriesbyReese'>StoriesbyReese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All That Matters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Romance, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyReese/pseuds/StoriesbyReese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinite possibilities. Infinite Realities. </p>
<p>In this reality Janet Fraiser never died on P3X-666. Sam Carter saved her because in this reality they are together and in love. With Janet alive, what will life be like for her and Sam and their SG family? This story chronicles their lives together now that they have one. Continues from Saving Her is All that Matters &amp; What Truly Matters. </p>
<p>While on a planet with advanced medical technology Sam and Janet find themselves in a situation that changes everything about their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Fraiser &amp; Janet Frasier, Janet Fraiser &amp; Daniel Jackson, Janet Fraiser &amp; SG-1 Team, Samantha "Sam" Carter &amp; Cassandra Fraiser, Samantha "Sam" Carter &amp; Cassandra Fraiser &amp; Janet Fraiser, Samantha "Sam" Carter &amp; Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter &amp; Janet Fraiser, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All That Matters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the time when they dialed the address of a populated planet that was either aware of the Stargate's function or had a certain degree of technological development that allowed them to understand it was a piece of technology and not a magic ring the SGC had to wait until the governments of those planets decided wither or not to meet with them. It had taken awhile to hear back from P8B-135, and then there’d been a bit of a delay because SG1 had to save the world once again. But now that things were calm and stable, at least for the moment, SG1 could finally plan their mission to P8B-135 to make contact with hopeful allies and explore a new world. The people of P8B-135 were excited to be making first contact with the Originators, which is what they called people from Earth, and had sent some information about themselves ahead of the team gating to their world. According to what the SGC was sent, the god Asclepius had founded the planet back when the goa'uld were seeding the galaxy with humans. P8B-135 was more technologically advanced than they were, but not in the normal way one would expect from a former goa'uld world. Their advancements weren't in weapons but medicine. Which is why Doctor Janet Fraiser would be joining them on their mission.</p>
<p>Ever since finding out about P3X-666 Sam was more than unsettled by the idea of Janet going off world. A future version of herself had sent them a message using sun flares and the Stargate, warning them of Janet's fate if they ever went to P3X-666 and after reporting the message to General Hammond and the rest of SG1 Hammond ordered the address locked out and marked as dangerous. Janet would not die on that planet, but what if they'd just detoured the inevitable? What if something bad happened to Janet on another world? The thought gripped at Sam’s heart painfully, leaving her short of breath for a moment. Then she groaned softly as she reached into her locker for her BDU jacket. She needed to get a grip on herself. None of them knew what was going to happen to them once they walked through the Gate. She couldn't always jump right to something bad happening. It's what she'd been doing since Hammond ordered SG1 to take Janet along, imagining all the ways a mission could go wrong and Janet getting hurt, or worse, and it was causing problems because Sam's over protectiveness kicked in and she'd been trying to talk Janet out of going.</p>
<p>Janet didn't get to go off world often and when she did it was normally to treat the wounded or sick. She was excited about making first contact with a planet whose focus was medicine. The idea of all the medical advancements made her feel like a child waiting on Christmas morning to arrive. She could understand Sam's concern; she felt that same fear every time Sam walked up the ramp to the Gate, but she'd never asked Sam not to go. Thankfully, Sam had realized what she was doing and had apologized that morning, nearly causing them to be late, especially since Janet had needed to be in a little early to see Doctor Warner.</p>
<p>"There you are." Sam said when Janet finally made her way into the locker room. "Better hurry up, Doc. We leave in ten."</p>
<p>"The Colonel was being a pain in the ass." Janet griped as she reached into her locker for her BDUs.</p>
<p>"You know he does it to get a reaction out of you." Sam chuckled, and she closed her locker door and then leaned against the cool metal to watch as Janet changed out of her service/mess uniform and into her BDUs. </p>
<p>Janet smirked, both at the amusement she felt over the affectionately tormenting relationship she had with Jack O’Neill, and because she could feel Sam’s eyes on her as she dressed. "I know.” She looked up to meet Sam’s gaze as she tucked her black t-shirt into her olive-green pants. “Don’t think for a moment I don’t know about the whole napoleonic powermonger thing. Why do you think I always use bigger than necessary needles on him?"</p>
<p>Sam laughed, which eased some of the tense she’d been feeling, allowing her to relax a bit more. "You're an evil woman, Janet Fraiser."</p>
<p>There was a sparkle in Janet's eye as she finished getting ready.</p>
<p>Since there wasn't any surveillance in the locker room and they were alone Sam dared to steal a quick kiss. "Ten minutes."</p>
<p>"I'll be there on time don't worry." Janet replied and then squeaked when Sam smacked her behind. "Samantha!"</p>
<p>Sam was still laughing as she walked out of the locker room and down the hall towards the Gate room. She stopped at the armory to pick up her weapons before continuing to the embarkation room. She was a little uneasy about only going with her sidearm and zat, but part of the agreement for this meeting had been no heavy weapons. This was a world of healing after all. They were allowed their side arms for their own personal sense of security, but an M9 just didn’t give her the same sense of security an M90 did. Janet often teased her about how she held her M90 in a similar way to how Cassie use to hold her teddy bear for comfort. Sam would just roll her eyes and smile, because Janet wasn’t wrong. </p>
<p>"Hey Carter." Jack O'Neill called out as he appeared at her side while they continued down the hallway. "You know the Doc pretty well, right?"</p>
<p>"I’d like to think so, Sir." Sam said as she looked at her CO and friend with that soft grin she often gave him.</p>
<p>"Ok, so maybe you can explain something to me.”  Jack began as he tugged at his tactical vest. “Every once in a while the Doc, she gives me this weird look." </p>
<p>"What kind of look, Sir?" Sam asked, intrigued.</p>
<p>"Like she wants to go all stabby stabby on me with one of her honkin' big needles." Jack said as he mimed a stabbing motion with wide crazy looking eyes.</p>
<p>Sam managed not to laugh but there was clearly amusement in her bright blue eyes. "Stabby stabby, Sir?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! From the moment I walked in this morning!" Jack huffed. "I hadn't even said hi yet. And it's not the first time either. She gives me that look every couple of months. It's really unsettling, Carter. What's with her?"</p>
<p>Sam had to think it over. Why would Janet give Jack murderous looks every couple of months? When it dawned on her she laughed. Jack shot her a look and she stifled the laugh as she explained, "You gave Cassie a dog, Sir."</p>
<p>Jack looked even more confused. "Yeah so?"</p>
<p>"Janet has allergies, Sir." Sam explained. "She didn't have the heart to tell Cassie she couldn't have the dog because she was allergic. Her allergy pills just weren't cutting it, so she started going in for shots every couple of months. She was due for her allergy shot this morning. That's most likely why she's giving you stabby stabby looks."</p>
<p>"Ah." Jack said as he thought that over and then he smiled a bit of a smug smile. “Good to know I’m not the only one getting jabbed with big honkin’ needles around here.” </p>
<p>Sam just shook her head with a soft laugh. She’d worried for a long time about there being animosity between Jack and Janet after Jack found out that Sam hadn’t returned his feelings for her, that in fact her feelings were for their tiny badass doctor. But she should have given the man more credit than that, because Jack had been nothing but supportive and even protective of them. </p>
<p>Janet arrived with Daniel just in time. She shot Jack a look and then turned to look at Sam who'd snorted back a laugh. She wondered what that had been about but wouldn’t get the chance to ask because Hammond gave the order to dial the Gate, and soon all her attention was the locking chevrons and the mission ahead of them. She stood between Sam and Daniel, and when Hammond’s voice called out, “SG1, you are clear to go.” Janet couldn’t help but smile as she stepped up onto the ramp and walked towards the glowing Gate. </p>
<p>She hadn't been sure what to expect on a planet dedicated to medicine, probably a lot of steel, glass, and concrete with little sprigs of green like the massive medical compounds on Earth. But when they stepped out of the Stargate, Sam was pleasantly surprised. They were in a beautiful open atrium with tall marble pillars, soft tinkling fountains, lush plants with blooming flowers and fluttering butterflies. Butterflies? That was a first. For a moment as the team walked down from the dais Sam wondered how many of the little things had been taken out by the wormhole blast.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Kos most honored travelers." A bearded man in his late fifties said as he stepped up to SG1. "I am Kimon, First Physician of Thura City."</p>
<p>"Hiya." Jack greeted cheerily while taking his sunglasses off. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill." He then began pointing out his team. "Major Samantha Carter. Daniel Jackson. Teal'c. And this is our Doc, Doctor Janet Fraiser M.D."</p>
<p>Kimon's attention went right to the petite woman and smiled as he stepped closer to her. "You are the physician?"</p>
<p>Janet beamed proudly as she nodded. "I am, yes."</p>
<p>He held his hands in a gesture identical to the namaste gesture of Earth and bowed respectfully as he said, "Then you are most welcomed here Honored Physician Janet Fraiser."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Kimon." Janet replied as she copied and returned the gesture of respect.</p>
<p>Kimon beckoned them to follow as he explained the agenda. A brief tour of the city as they made their way to the Agora for a meet and greet with other city officials and the team's respective counterparts. After refreshments they would be taken to view different aspects of the city. Daniel would be taken to the great library by one of their most accomplished scholars so he may study their historical and anthropological texts. Jack and Teal'c would be taken to the city's military compound by one of their most decorated officers so they could see how that aspect of their society is handled. Kimon would stay with Janet and Sam and show them the medical and science achievements of their world.</p>
<p>When they began walking Janet was at Kimon's side and was easily caught up in a conversation with the man, which gave Jack the chance to drop his voice so she wouldn’t hear him. "Most honored physician?” He grumbled good naturedly to his team. "This is only going to feed into her napoleon complex."</p>
<p>Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or slug him, so she settled on an amused grin and a shake of her head. She took in their surroundings as they made their way through the city. It kind of felt like they were walking through a Mediterranean city, but there was also something very Eastern Zen about the place. Daniel had joined Janet at Kimon’s side while they were on the tour, and she heard him say something about the name of the city translating into gate city. That made sense but didn’t explain why or how their culture seemed Greek and Eastern at the same time. Sam smiled as she watched the pair. Janet and Daniel looked like children walking though Disney World with Mickey Mouse as Kimon showed them around and answered whatever question they threw at him.</p>
<p>"If you nerd out on me Carter." Jack grunted. "I'm going to shoot myself in the foot."</p>
<p>Sam smirked. "This would be the planet to do it on, Sir. Lots of doctors and I'm sure they have some nice sized needles laying around." Jack glared at her and she managed to stifle a giggle.</p>
<p>The Greek Zen feeling continued during the meet and greet. The food and architecture of the building were very Greek isles while the drinks and clothing were more Eastern. There wasn't anything cold and clinical about anything so far, but that would surely change once they got to the hospital. Sam had yet to step foot in a hospital on any planet that wasn't kind of cold and smelled of disinfectant.</p>
<p>Following the reception, the team broke up and went their separate ways. Sam and Janet went with Kimon to the city's primary hospital. As they made their way through the city once again, he explained how they had smaller clinics for more common treatments and wellness centers for good health upkeep. Janet explained they had something similar on Earth, but that their culture was still a little too much about treating after the fact instead of prevention and wellness, though that was starting to change. Kimon explained that every citizen of Kos, the planet was small and had three landmasses roughly the sizes of Australia, Asia, and the United States, received free health care. This astounded Janet and Sam, and when they asked how that worked Kimon explained that funding came from the government and taxable resources as well as from off world exchange, and private endowments.</p>
<p>The moment they walked into the beautiful open and airy lobby of the hospital Sam couldn't stop herself from saying, "This is a hospital? Where's the smell?"</p>
<p>"Smell?" Kimon asked, a baffled looked on his bearded face.</p>
<p>Janet looked a bit embarrassed. "Wither it's there or not most people believe all hospitals smell of disinfectant and decay.” She explained while shooting Sam a look behind their host’s back. Then she returned her gaze to Kimon. “Some medical facilities do, and some don't, but the smell seems to be ingrained in the memory."</p>
<p>"Ah." Kimon said with a nod of acknowledgement and understanding. "Yes, my grandfather often spoke of a certain smell always reminding him of physicians." He then went on to explain to Sam why there was no discernable smell though he could not go into great detail since he was not an engineer. He promised to get her schematics of the system after Sam commented that something like that might help with the Mountain's ventilation system.</p>
<p>"Physician Kimon." A young woman said in greeting after the trio stepped off the lift. "Everything is ready as you requested."</p>
<p>"Marvelous." Kimon replied before turning to Janet and Sam and saying, "Ladies may I present my assistant, Aleni. Aleni, these are our guests from Earth. Doctor Janet Fraiser and Major Samantha Carter."</p>
<p>Aleni bowed in respect to Janet. "Welcome most Honored Physician Fraiser." Sam got more of a head nod than a bow. "Welcome Major Carter."</p>
<p>When Kimon and Aleni stepped aside to speak privately for a moment Sam smirked at Janet. "You are so loving the reverence they have for doctors here."</p>
<p>Janet blushed. "A little." She admitted to her girlfriend. "It's a nice change of pace. I mean even you cringe at the thought of seeing me professionally."</p>
<p>Now Sam had a slight tint to her cheeks as well. "That has nothing to do with you being a doctor and more to do with you yelling at me for doing something reckless or stupid. Especially because you're not just yelling at me as my doctor anymore."</p>
<p>Janet smirked. Since becoming Sam's girlfriend her scoldings had become a bit more severe, out of love of course.</p>
<p>"This way ladies." Kimon called out to them. "Let me show you one of our treatment rooms. "</p>
<p>The room was large, open, and almost airy despite not having any windows. The colors used in the décor were warm and comforting. In one corner of the room was a rock fountain, in another several plants. There was no exam table or hospital bed but rather comfortable looking plush couches and chairs. There wasn't a lick of stainless steel or chrome, no crinkly white paper or cold laminate floors, and no water stained ceiling tiles. The floor looked to be hardwood except for the center where there was a large glossy white patch of something that looked a bit out of place in such an organic looking room. Most of the ceiling was one large light fixture that gave off a soft warm glow. Right above the patch on the floor was a parallel patch of the same material. Along the walls were several discreet touch sensitive computer banks, and a couple of cubbyholes with what appeared to be refreshments or entrainment materials. The room felt more like a Japanese tearoom than a medical treatment room.</p>
<p>"This is your treatment room?" Janet asked in open-eyed wonder. "This is amazing."</p>
<p>Kimon smiled proudly. "Healing the body is not just about administering medication or performing a procedure. We must also tend to the mind and to the spirit. In this room family and friends are welcome to stay and support their loved ones while they undergo treatment." Before Kimon had a chance to continue Aleni came in. She apologized and the leaned in close to Kimon to whisper to him. He nodded, gave her some instructions, and then turned to Janet and Sam. "You'll have to excuse me for just a moment. One of my patients has awakened sooner than expected from his surgery. I must tend to him. Please make yourselves comfortable until I return."</p>
<p>"Of course, Kimon." Janet said as she offered the bow of respect to let him know she understood patients' needs came before playing host.</p>
<p>Alone in the room Sam made a beeline for the computer displays. She bit her lip as she looked them over and raised her hand as if wanting to touch the screens but stopped herself.</p>
<p>Janet just walked around the room in utter awe. "Their medical advancement clearly goes beyond technology." Janet said as she took it all in. She was so busy looking at everything she hadn't noticed stepping onto the white patch in the floor nor did she notice the pale grey circle suddenly swirling around her feet. "They’re entire approach to medicine is beyond ours."</p>
<p>"This doesn't look anything like any goa'uld tech I know of. In fact, it looks a bit more Asgardian to me." Sam said as the urge to touch became harder and harder to control. "I'm starting to wonder if maybe Asclepius wasn’t goa’uld after all, and if he was, could he have been a Tok'ra?"</p>
<p>"That's a possibility." Janet replied. "I'm sure Daniel will know mor…" The rest of what Janet was going to say was cut off by the sudden feeling of surprise she felt. The light patch in the ceiling directly above her brightened considerably, as did the patch on the floor, while a column of warm yellowish light seemed to engulf Janet. There was a certain pulse to the light surrounding her, it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, it was actually rather warm and comforting. Janet couldn’t explain how she knew, but she had a pretty good guess as to what the light was doing. She was being scanned. "Sam?"</p>
<p>She would swear later that her hand slipped, that there was an involuntary twitch of her fingers, but no one would believe her. Except for Teal’c, SG1 just seemed to have this habit of pressing or touching random buttons they probably shouldn’t be touching. Sam had pressed her finger to the surface of the computer interface wondering if it would respond the way Asgardian tech responded, or goa’uld. When she heard Janet call out her name, she turned just in time to see Janet being scanned. "Janet!"</p>
<p>Sam rushed towards Janet, stepping onto the white patch of floor, and into a second pale grey circle. The light above her grew in brightness and a fraction of a second later she too was being scanned. Sam watched in dismay as the floor began morphing around Janet and herself. She was lifted upwards as the material incased her legs, around her hips, and grew up her back. She watched as the material swirled around Janet’s body as well, encasing her in what was starting to look like a pod of some sort. Sam gasped when she felt a slight bit of forward motion as her pod moved closer to Janet. They reached out for each other, clasping hands as if to pull each other free. The material, which moved like liquid, spread faster and they were soon totally engulfed in separate but connected pods. Sam watched as Janet's eyes flashed wide in surprise moments before drifting closed. She had just the briefest of moments to wonder what had made Janet look so startled before she felt the same unexpected but not painful pinprick. Sam suddenly felt warm and kind of cozy, and then everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sam and Janet didn't make the appointed rendezvous Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c went looking for them. When they arrived at the hospital that they knew the ladies would be touring, they were led straight to Kimon. Jack didn’t even have to get tough with anyone, Daniel had simply asked politely about their teammates. Kimon was standing in a hallway looking over patient notes as they scrolled across what looked like a thin panel of glass. Jack knew this was what he was doing because he'd seen Janet look like that more often than he could count. He could also tell that something wasn't kosher. The First Physician looked rather distressed and more than a little nervous, and that was making Jack feel more than a little nervous. Walking up to the man Jack tried to keep his cool but his voice still came out as a booming bark, "Kimon?"</p>
<p>Kimon looked up. He licked his lips nervously and then snapped his professional mask into place. "Colonel O'Neill."</p>
<p>Jack gave the man his best ‘you're giving me a weird vibe’ smile, which could be more than a little intimidating, which honestly is what it was meant to do. "Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser were supposed to meet us back at the Agora half an hour ago."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes of course." Kimon said before tucking his touch screen under his arm. "I'm afraid something's come up. Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser won't be available for at least another two hours."</p>
<p>Daniel could tell Jack was about to bark at the man again, and that he was more than likely going to say something that would not help in the slightest, so he quickly asked, "Why won't they be available, Kimon? Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"There is no reason for concern.” Kimon reassured. “Please, come with me, and I will explain everything."</p>
<p>Once the pods had completely encased Janet and Sam and they were unconscious a transport beam had removed their clothing, transporting everything, including their weapons, to a sanitizing cubbyhole in the back of the room near the plants. The pods’ surface had frosted over from their collarbones down for modesty and privacy's sake, so all the guys could see where the heads and bare shoulders. The pods seemed to be contacted in a way that kind of looked like one of those weird love statues with the two figures entwined to form a heart. Jack stood there looking at the Carter-Fraiser pod statue in shock, that was quickly being overtaken by concern and anger. "They're naked in there?"</p>
<p>"They will be clothed when they emerge." Kimon reassured the men from Earth. "The computer will use the same process to put on recovery garb that it used to remove their clothing for the procedure."</p>
<p>"So, you didn't undress them?" Jack asked, his eyes glaring a warning.</p>
<p>Kimon looked insulted.</p>
<p>Again, Daniel stepped in before Jack could made an uneasy situation worse. "What happened, Kimon? What is happening to them?"</p>
<p>Kimon turned his focus to Daniel. "There was a miscommunication between my assistant Aleni and Administrator Yannis. When Aleni requested a free treatment room for me, so that I might show Doctor Fraiser and Major Carter some of our more advanced medical technology, Administrator Yannis told her this room was available. He was mistaken. This room had been prepared by one of my fellows for a procedure."</p>
<p>"Is that thing procedure-ing them now?" Jack demanded as he pointed at the pod.</p>
<p>"Yes." Kimon answered with a nod. "Doctor Fraiser and Major Carter are undergoing the procedure, but…"</p>
<p>"Stop it!" Jack ordered, his voice a deep bellow and his eyes wide. "Right now, Kimon! Stop whatever it is you're doing to them!"</p>
<p>Kimon shook his head. "I cannot do that, Colonel O’Neill."</p>
<p>"Why the hell not?" Jack demanded.</p>
<p>"Because to stop the procedure now would do irrevocable damage to the mother." Kimon said firmly, ready to protect his accidental patients if he had too. </p>
<p>Jack was about to say something heated and rude but stopped cold. He shook his head as if trying to dislodge something from his ears or make something settle into his brain. He licked his lips, titled his head, and then said, "Did you just say mother?"</p>
<p>Even Daniel had been caught off guard by Kimon's statement and that caused a little bit of sputtering as he asked, "What exactly is happening to Janet and Sam?"</p>
<p>"Physician Ekaterini is a reproduction specialist, our very best actually. He had the room programmed for conception therapy." The human-alien doctor explained.</p>
<p>There was more stunned silence from the SG1 men before Jack barked, "You're impregnating them with alien babies!?"</p>
<p>Again, Kimon looked insulted. "Of course not, Colonel! That would be against our ethics!"</p>
<p>"I think we're going to need more details, Kimon." Daniel said easily. He was so used to defusing things when Jack was like this that it was second nature to him. "You said if we stopped the procedure it would harm the mother, singular, so only one of them is being what, exactly?"</p>
<p>Kimon took a breath and then again focused on Daniel. "According to the computer's readouts Doctor Fraiser is the recipient mother."</p>
<p>Jack was about to bark again but Daniel was quick with his, "Shut up, Jack." He didn't even have to look away from Kimon to do it. "Recipient mother? Ok, so, she's the one being impregnated?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Kimon answered with a nod. </p>
<p>"Who is she being impregnated by?" Daniel asked next. "And what about Sam? What's happening to her?"</p>
<p>"Major Carter is the giving mother." Kimon answered.</p>
<p>Stunned silence overtook the men yet again as they tried to work out that bit of information in their heads. Before Daniel had time to react, Jack barked, "Carter's knocking up the Doc!?"</p>
<p>This time Daniel was to astonished by what was happening to step in and help the poor doctor out, leaving Jack unchecked and free to berate the man. </p>
<p>"I don't know what kind of cockamamie game you're playing at here buddy!” Jack yelled. “But we're not buying this crap!" He took a step closer to Kimon. "They're both women, they're both the female of our species, and two human females can't make a baby. It ain't possible. Now tell me what the hell you're doing to my people?"</p>
<p>Kimon huffed. He looked at his clipboard again to refresh the facts in his mind and then looked up at SG1. "Of the two mothers Doctor Fraiser is the one who is in the fertile stage of her cycle. Therefore, she was chosen to receive. Once that was established the computer began prepping Doctor Fraiser's body for implantation while preparing Major Carter's for donation of her genetic material. Ova cells were taken from Major Carter. One was used, along with an extraction of deep bone marrow, to produce stem cells, and the other used to code those stem cells with Major's Carter's reproductive genetic sequence while being nurtured into spermatozoon."</p>
<p>"Stop!" Jack said holding up his hand at the doctor before looking at Daniel. "Did he just say what I think he just said?"</p>
<p>"What do you think he said?" Daniel asked with a raised brow for the simple reason of wanting to know if Jack’s brain had actually followed along with the advanced science. </p>
<p>"That his magic machine turned Carter's girly bits into boy bits?" Jack replied.</p>
<p>Daniel just sighed at Jack and pinched the bride of his nose under his glasses. Then he nodded and said, "Yes Jack. Part of the procedure involved changing Sam's egg into sperm."</p>
<p>Jack looked at Kimon with disbelief in his eyes. "No shit? You can do that? Really?"</p>
<p>Kimon nodded. "It is a very common way of having children for us. Doctor Fraiser and Major Carter are in no danger, Colonel. The process for two females is actually easier and safer than the process for two males. That involves prepping and implanting a false womb, which is extremely delicate work, as you can imagine."</p>
<p>"Wait you can…but how…that's…" Jack’s headache was off the charts as he reached up and began rubbed at his temples. </p>
<p>Daniel put his hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed firmly while gently saying, "Shut up, Jack. Stop thinking." When his friend stopped rattling off non-sentences and random words Daniel looked at Kimon and said, "Continue please."</p>
<p>"The only risk, and it's only a risk if you insist that we stop, is in what's happening now." Kimon said while he checked on Janet's status. "Doctor Fraiser's ovum is being fertilized with Major Carter's converted sperm. This procedure insures a safe, healthy implantation of the zygote. Stopping now could cause damage to the walls and lining of Doctor Fraiser's reproductive organ."</p>
<p>"Jack." Daniel said firmly, meeting Jack’s slightly glazed over eyes. "We don't have the right to make that call for her."</p>
<p>Jack grunted and rubbed the back of his neck. His head hurt and that just made matters worse. When he spoke it was in a growling manner, "How did this even happen? Don't you have safety measures to stop this kind of thing?"</p>
<p>"Yes, of course." Kimon replied. "As I said, the room had been prepared for another couple. It's a private matter; a physician isn't required to be onsite. The couple initiates the program when they're ready. They're scanned and if everything is in order the procedure begins."</p>
<p>"What do you mean by if everything's in order?" Daniel asked.</p>
<p>"As I told Doctor Fraiser, we do not focus solely on the treatment of the body." Kimon explained. "We also care for the mind and the spirit of a person. Their memories and emotions are also taken into consideration just as much as their physical well being.” He paused for a moment as he shifted from speaking generally into speaking specifically of Janet and Sam. “The chemical and electrical responses in their brains would have been included in the initial scan, and a type of memory mapping would have also taken place. The program would have analyzed all of the data before triggering the procedure to begin. It clearly recognized Doctor Fraiser and Major Carter as a bonded pair and proceeded as programmed."</p>
<p>"Ah." Jack replied simply when Kimon was finished. His head wasn’t just hurting, it was also spinning. This was a lot to take in. Jack sighed as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he asked, "You're sure they're ok in that thing?"</p>
<p>"Yes, of course." Kimon nodded. "They're perfectly fine, Colonel. I swear to Asclepius himself that your people are well and safe."</p>
<p>Jack grunted again. "Two more hours?"</p>
<p>"For the procedure itself, yes. Insuring implantation is a delicate process, Colonel." Kimon replied. "Following the procedure there is some recovery time as well, and then it will be up to Doctor Fraiser and Major Carter to awaken on their own."</p>
<p>Jack grunted and groaned some more. "I need to check in with the General." Jack said as he looked at Daniel and Teal'c. Things had been strained between Teal'c and Sam following Cassie's illness and had only started getting better between them. Sam was ok with the big man watching her six, but with Janet and maybe a kid, well, better safe than sorry since Sam still wouldn't let Teal'c near Cassie. "Teal’c with me. Danny boy, stay with the girls. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Daniel nodded, and once Jack and Teal’c left, he walked towards the pods and let himself smile. He couldn't think of any greater gift gate travel could ever give them. He knew how Janet and Sam felt about each other and for them to be given the chance to have a child together? It was a blessing beyond compare and he knew his friends would think the same. Deciding he'd invaded enough of his friends' privacy Daniel left, stepping just outside the room where Kimon was now looking over Janet's readouts. He had so many questions on so many topics but the friend in him was stronger than the scholar, so his first question was, "You said this was common here. How long have you been doing procedures like this?"</p>
<p>"Quite a while." Kimon answered. "In fact, the first children born of early versions of this procedure are great grandparents now."</p>
<p>"So, the children are, um, well, normal? Healthy?" Daniel asked, knowing Janet’s first concern would be the child’s health and welfare not her own.</p>
<p>Kimon nodded and reassured Daniel that the child would be healthy and would thrive normally just the same as a child conceived between a man and woman physically would be.</p>
<p>Jack dialed home and then stepped up to the MALP to use the radio. On the other side of the Gate, Walter was announcing the incoming call and a few minutes later there was a stable video comm. connection. When Hammond appeared on the monitor Jack waved at the camera.</p>
<p>"What's going on Colonel?" Hammond asked.</p>
<p>"Well Sir, we've hit a bit of a snafu." Jack replied.</p>
<p>Hammond instantly looked concerned. "What kind of snafu?"</p>
<p>Jack took his cap off, ran his hand though is hair, and then put his cap back on. "One better talked about in person, Sir. I just wanted to let you know we're going to need more time."</p>
<p>"How much more time?" Hammond asked, her brow furrowing in concern. </p>
<p>"Three maybe four hours." Jack answered.</p>
<p>Hammond trusted his team enough to know when to ask questions and when to wait. "You have four hours, Colonel."</p>
<p>Jack nodded. "Yes Sir."</p>
<p>Two and half hours later the floor and ceiling patches brightened considerably before dimming again, signaling that something was about to happen with the pods. The men of SG1 had been sitting on a sofa against the wall waiting after spending two hours salvaging what they could of this mission. The moment Daniel noticed the light he was on his feet, which got the other two on their feet. They watched as the malleable material that had created the pods began to morph, changing from separate but connected pods to a bed. Janet and Sam were now lying side-by-side wearing soft linen pajamas and covered with light blankets. The three men went to the edge of the wooden floor, unsure about stepping onto the white high-tech light patch the bed was on.</p>
<p>"Get Kimon." Jack ordered.</p>
<p>Daniel went to get Kimon and the two came back just as Sam began to stir. She moaned softly as her body fought off the sedative. Because of the naquadah in her blood she always reacted oddly to sedatives, needing more than a normal female her size. It always left her feeling hung over when she finally came around and she hated feeling hung over. As her head began to clear Sam remembered the last few moments before blacking out. The memory of seeing Janet in what she preserved as danger made her bolt upright. "Janet!"</p>
<p>"Easy Major Carter." Kimon said gently as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder.</p>
<p>Sam's instincts kicked in and she bolted away from Kimon while reaching for a weapon that wasn't there.</p>
<p>"It's alright Carter." Jack said firmly but gently, stepping into Sam’s line of sight and holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender to show her that no one meant any harm. "You're ok. The Doc’s ok. Everyone’s ok."</p>
<p>Sam blinked as she looked into Jack’s eyes, studied his face for any sign of deception or silent orders. Which wasn’t easy, it took several blinks before she stopped seeing two of Jack, which made reading his face a little more difficult. "Sir?"</p>
<p>Jack stepped closer and put his hand on Sam's arm to give her something real to anchor herself too while her head finished clearing. "Just take a second, Carter. Let the rest of the sedative wear off."</p>
<p>"Where's Janet?" Sam asked as she looked around the room.</p>
<p>Daniel smiled softly as he said, "Look down and to your right, Sam."</p>
<p>Sam did and relaxed when she saw Janet lying next to her. She wanted nothing more than to reach out for Janet, but she needed to be careful. She couldn't gather her lover into her arm and hold her, but she could at least reach out and check for a pulse, first at Janet's neck and then her wrist. She let her hand wrapped around Janet's wrist a little longer then she needed too as she asked, "What the hell happened?"</p>
<p>Jack couldn't help but smirk.</p>
<p>"Jack." Daniel warned. "Be delicate about this."</p>
<p>Jack continued smirking as he slapped Sam on the back. "Congratulations ol' buddy ol' pal you're going to be a father."</p>
<p>Sam's eyes went wide before narrowing with confusion. "Sir?"</p>
<p>"It's a long, complicated story, Sam." Daniel said with a bright smile for Sam and a roll of his eyes for Jack’s take on breaking delicate news. "Let’s wait for Janet to wake up to cut down on the number of times we have to tell it."</p>
<p>They didn't have to wait to long for Janet. Twenty minutes after Sam woke up, she began to come around. Her head was more than a little foggy, but she was quickly able to figure out why. She'd been sedated. As she slowly climbed her way out of that sedation, she began to take stock of herself. She didn't feel any pain, which was a good sign. Her body responded as she tried to move her finger, her hand, and a foot. She wasn't restrained, and she didn't seem to be in the pod thing that had grown around her body anymore. Sam! Whatever had trapped her had trapped Sam too. Being very cautious of her movements Janet dared to open her eyes to see what was happening around her, and to look for Sam. The last thing she was expecting to see when she opened her eyes was Sam's smiling face, but it was certainly most welcome.</p>
<p>"Hi." Sam said softly. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Groggy." Janet answered. "Sam? Are you ok? What happened?"</p>
<p>Sam helped Janet to sit up as she replied, "I'm not really sure. We've been waiting for you to wake up. Apparently, it’s something we need to hear together."</p>
<p>Janet looked around the room. The rest of SG1 was there and so were Kimon and his assistant. There was something in their expressions, an uncertainty that made her wonder even more. What the hell had happened? Turning back to Sam she said, "The last thing I remember was being scanned and then having the floor come up around me."</p>
<p>"The flooring is made of a polymer that Colonel O'Neill says Major Carter will find most intriguing." Kimon said as he stepped up to Janet. "If I may Doctor Frasier, I'd like to perform a post procedure exam."</p>
<p>Janet's eyes widened. "Post procedure?" Her dark eyes darted to every face in the room before landing on Sam's. "What procedure?"</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. "They wouldn't tell me until you woke up."</p>
<p>"You should hear the news together." Daniel said as he smiled reassuringly at his friends.</p>
<p>"Ok, we're both awake." Janet said. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Well," Daniel said when it became clear Jack wasn't going to try and explain. "When Kimon brought you in to this room he was unaware that it had been prepped for another doctor, and somehow, we're still not sure how, the computer's preprogrammed procedure was activated."</p>
<p>Sam's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second as she recalled the moments before darting towards Janet when the room activated.</p>
<p>"Carter." Jack said sternly. "What did you do? Carter! You pressed a button, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Before Sam could reply Janet was again demanding, "What kind of procedure?"</p>
<p>"A reproductive procedure." Daniel answered, and then decided to just cut to the chase before Janet decided to add him to her big needle hit list. "Janet's pregnant and Sam's the father."</p>
<p>The looks on Janet’s and Sam's faces were priceless.</p>
<p>After several seconds of staring in blind shock the two women turned to look at each other. They were both wondering if this was a dream, and if it was, which one of them was dreaming it. Several more seconds pass as Janet and Sam just looked at each other, shock turning to awe. Then Janet turned back to the others with a look of disbelief and a touch of anger because this just wasn't possible, and that made it a cruel joke. "What you're telling us is impossible. Isn't it?"</p>
<p>Kimon began to explain how it was possible. Jack didn't want to hear it all again because it made his head hurt but the moment he opened his mouth to speak Janet held her hand up and made a kind of grunt sound in the back of her throat that always made Sam and Cassie stop dead in their tracks. Jack closed his mouth as if by magic. Janet took in every word the human-alien doctor said, giving her more precise details than before because she would understand, and when he was finally finished, she looked at him with pure amazement. "That's incredible."</p>
<p>Now that he felt free to speak Jack looked at Daniel and Sam said, "Did she just mom me?" They were smirking at him. "She did just mom me!"</p>
<p>"This wasn't how I wanted to demonstrate how some of our more technological procedures are done." Kimon said apologetically. "Because this was done to you accidently and without your consent if you want to terminate…"</p>
<p>"No!" Janet and Sam shouted in unison. They looked at each other again. Out of everything they'd seen, done, and survived this was the most miraculous. Since becoming a mother to Cassandra, Janet had often wondered what it would be like to raise a child from infancy. She'd even considered the idea of adopting again someday. Lately she'd even wondered what it would be like to raise that child with Sam. Since Cassie's illness Sam had really taken on more of a parental role in the girl's life and Janet liked how she no longer felt as if she were on the mom journey alone. To raise a child with Sam that was equal parts her and Sam, it was too good to be true. Turning back to look at the others once more Janet said, "I won't, I could never… There will be no terminating the pregnancy."</p>
<p>Sam nodded her agreement. "I support Janet one hundred percent."</p>
<p>"I have so many questions." Janet said, her head spinning. "The baby's health, mine, Sam's…"</p>
<p>"I'm sure you do Doctor Fraiser." Kimon said. "I have a few of my own if you wouldn't mind. Major Carter has some unique anomalies I'd like to ask about." He noticed a certain look on Sam's face that made him add, "They were not passed on to the child because they were not natural to your genetic code."</p>
<p>Sam relaxed with a soft sigh. Having kids of her own had never really been a thing she'd ever given a lot of thought too, but every once in a while when she did have a stray thought about maybe having them, she wondered and worried about how the goa'uld protein marker she now carried and the naquadah in her blood would affect a baby. This unexpected turn of events was giving Sam the best of all possible possibilities. Not only would she have a child of her own, she'd share that child with Janet.</p>
<p>Jack checked his watch and said, "Hammond’s going to hate it, but I’ll see if I can get you more than the hour we have left before we’re due back. We'll give you some privacy."</p>
<p>They spent some of the time given to them, talking to Kimon. They both wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any issues regarding their own health, or the baby's. Kimon even showed them a scan imaged of the implanted zygote. They needed and wanted as much information as they could handle to help them process all of this. The rest of the time Jack gave them they spent alone. Sam moved to sit beside Janet on the fancy polymer hospital bed and smiled as she watched Janet sitting there with her hands over her stomach, those doe eyes of hers closed to hide the emotions she was trying to sort through. "Not exactly the medical breakthroughs we came looking for." Sam joked softly. When Janet didn't respond Sam felt a suddenly tight knot in her stomach as she said, "Janet?"</p>
<p>Janet remained silent for a moment longer before saying, "I'm afraid if I open my eyes I'll find it was all a dream."</p>
<p>Sam gently took Janet's face in her hands and kissed her tenderly. When she pulled away Janet opened her eyes to look at her and Sam smile. "Not a dream."</p>
<p>Janet smiled as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Sam's. They spent several quite moments like that until their radios squawked and Jack's voice crashed through the moment. It was time to head back. They changed back into their BDUs with nervous uncertainty. It wasn't until they were dressed in their military clothes again that they both realized they were going to have to explain this to the General, and perhaps to more powerful people. "Sam?"</p>
<p>"I know." Sam said softly. "We'll handle whatever comes next, and we’ll do it together, I promise."</p>
<p>Janet gave a short nod of agreement.</p>
<p>When they got back to the SGC Jack asked that they not wait to be debriefed and that they meet in the privacy of Hammond's office. The three Air Force officers stood side by side in front of the desk with Daniel and Teal'c standing at the end of the line, Teal’c beside Jack, Daniel beside Sam, Janet in the middle.</p>
<p>"Now, will one of you tell me what the hell happened over there?" Hammond demanded as he looked each of them in the eye. </p>
<p>Jack smirked and jerked his head in Sam’s direction. "Carter pushed a button, Sir."</p>
<p>Sam's eyes went wide as she turned to shoot Jack a quick glare.</p>
<p>Hammond bit back a smile. "And what did this supposed button pushing do?"</p>
<p>All eyes were now on Janet since it was her news to tell. She did shoot them all a thanks for throwing me under the bus look before standing a little more at attention as she said, "It triggered a medical procedure that has resulted in a rather miraculous situation.” Janet offered her CO a soft smile to let him know she was alright before adding, “I'm pregnant, Sir."</p>
<p>Hammond blinked. He had been standing behind his desk but now he felt the need to pull out his chair and have a seat. He blinked again. Then he looked up at Janet and said, “Did you just say…"</p>
<p>"Yes Sir." Janet replied with a firm nod.</p>
<p>Hammond just sat there staring at them, stunned into a stupor. </p>
<p>“There’s more, Sir.” Jack informed their commanding officer and then leaned forward a little to look at Sam with a smile. </p>
<p>"The child's mine, Sir." Sam informed him after glaring at Jack. As she said it out loud, and despite herself, she smirked proudly, almost smugly as she admitted it for the first time.</p>
<p>"The Kosian's have a medical treatment, Sir, that allows to people of the same gender to procreate." Janet explained. She then went into more detail, with Sam and the others filling in the blanks. Finally, she said, "The baby is biologically mine and Major Carters, and I'm the one carrying it."</p>
<p>Hammond’s eyes darted from one face to another, over and over again as he tried to process all of this. Then he sat back, looked at Janet and Sam, and asked, "You're absolutely sure about all of this? About there being a pregnancy? About the parentage?"</p>
<p>"I'll run tests myself, Sir." Janet reassured. "But we have no reason to mistrust the Kosians."</p>
<p>Hammond nodded. He was quite again, lost in thought. Then he said, "For now keep this out of the official record and your reports."</p>
<p>"Sir?" Sam asked in reply, a little unsure of Hammond’s response.</p>
<p>"As far as I'm concerned Major this is a family matter." Hammond said firmly. Meaning it would be best to keep this in house, and away from outside sources who could not be trusted. "So lets keep it in the family so to speak."</p>
<p>Sam finally understood and it churned her stomach. "Sir, you don't think…"</p>
<p>"There are people we trust, Major." Hammond said. "And people we don't."</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "Yes Sir."</p>
<p>"Report to medical, all of you." Hammond ordered. "And Doctor, Major, I suppose congratulations are in order."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sir." Janet smiled.</p>
<p>Alone in this office Hammond slumped back against his chair and rubbed his head. He had seen and done a lot of extraordinary things since taking on this command, but this, well this was just something else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Janet heard Walter's voice over the PA calling for an emergency medical team in the Gate room she was on her feet. Her medical mind dominated her thoughts as she put on her lab coat and ran out of her office. Exposure, contamination, radiation, weapons fire, all buzzed around in her head as she began compiling a list of treatments and actions to take once her patient arrived. Under the medical thoughts were Janet's soft whispers of concern, worry, and fear. Which of her friends had been wounded? Jack? Daniel? Teal'c? Or worse, had it been her lover? Was it Sam that they’d be bringing through the Gate in need of her services? The thought of it being Sam sent a spike of pain though her that felt like an electrical shock, but she ignored it, focusing her mind on the medical.</p><p>Just as Janet stepped out of the infirmary and into the hallway, Daniel came around the corner of the intersecting hallway with her medics hot on his heels. He paused, his eyes going wide at the sight of her. It was Daniel. Daniel's her patient this time. There was a small silver of relief that it wasn’t Sam, but her overall concerns remained. Daniel was still her friend, one of her closest in fact, and it still pained her to know he’d been hurt. </p><p>"No!" Daniel shouted as he shook his head. "No! Janet! Move! Get away from me!" There was panic, fear, and anger in Daniel's voice. Janet barely moved to step forward towards him when he yelled at her, "Janet get the hell out of the way!"</p><p>The despite, pained, look in his tear welling eyes finally convinced Janet to do as he asked. Rather than going towards her friend she moved away from him. As a doctor, as Daniel's friend, moving away was a painful struggle for her, and it showed in her eyes along with her confusion. Only when she was far enough away did he run past her and towards the decontamination room. The medics remained with him but the rest of SG1 and General Hammond stopped in the hallway just outside the door as she moved towards them again.</p><p>Sam saw the look in Janet's eyes, the questions, and the concerns, and explained, "He could still be radioactive." Then she dropped her voice to a whisper, her gaze flicking to Janet’s torso before moving back to look her in the eye. "The baby."</p><p>The baby! Janet's eyes went wide, and her hand went to her stomach in a protective gesture known to all expecting mothers. Being pregnant was still such a new concept to her that she'd forgotten, and she'd reacted to the medical call without thinking or taking precautions. "What happened?" Janet asked, while berating herself for not thinking. Sam began to explain what happened on Langara, how Daniel had saved the people of Kelowna from a naquadria bomb. As Sam explained, Janet's shock and dismay played out over her face unchecked. "Oh no."</p><p>"Doctor?" Hammond asked gently. It was bad if Janet let her professional mask slip away so easily.</p><p>She couldn't say it. This was Daniel, their Daniel. She couldn't say the words. Not about him.</p><p>"It was a lethal dose, Sir." Sam said softly.</p><p>Janet barked orders from the sidelines. She couldn't get anywhere near her friend until they were absolutely sure he wasn't radioactive, and even then, she'd take precautions and wear protective gear. The shock of nearly exposing herself and her unborn child would remain fresh in her mind and serve as a reminder from now on. She dealt with the unknown every day. She needed to be extra careful, especially in these early stages where it was so easy to forget because she had no symptoms yet. Her unexpected pregnancy still wasn’t real to her yet, despite having seen the positive test results for herself. </p><p>Once Daniel was declared safe to be around Janet was at his side, looking him over with her own critical eye, and it was breaking her heart.</p><p>"Janet." Daniel called weakly from his bed.</p><p>Looking up from his latest test results Janet smiled reassuringly as she moved closer so he could see her. "I'm here Daniel."</p><p>She hadn't left his side for more than twenty minutes since she was able to safely be with him. "You need to sleep."</p><p>"I will." Janet said as she carefully wrapped her fingers around his, gently holding his hand so she wouldn’t cause him any pain. </p><p>He smiled one of his cutest little smiles at her. "You need to sleep." He repeated, and then added in a softer whisper. "For the baby."</p><p>"Soon." She promised. She gave him a soft smile of her own as she brushed very gently at his hair. "You first."</p><p>Their eyes locked and he squeezed her fingers as best as he could. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice thick with tears. "I'm sorry I won't be here to meet her."</p><p>"Daniel." Janet whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking despite her best effort not to show him how much emotional pain she was in. Her dark eyes began to burn with tears she wasn't sure she could fight back much longer, not with him looking up at her the way he was.</p><p>"She will be intelligent, and beautiful, and strong." Daniel told her with the brightest of smiles and that loving twinkle in his eyes. "Just like her mothers."</p><p>All Janet could do was nod. The lump in her throat was too painful to speak around.</p><p>He squeezed her fingers again. "There is a gift for her, in my apartment on the shelf in the closet.” His smile turned a little sheepish. “I couldn't help myself."</p><p>"Daniel, I…" She couldn’t find the right words to say to him, so she just stopped fighting it and let her tears express what she could not. </p><p>He watched the tears roll down her cheeks. He reached up with what little strength he had to brush them away. "Go get some sleep, Janet. I'm not going anywhere just yet. Please."</p><p>Leaning down she kissed his forehead. A tear fell onto his cheek and she brushed it away before finally doing as he asked. Janet kept her head down so no one else could see her face as she went to her quarters. As two senior ranking female officers, and with her being the chief medical officer, and Sam’s position on SG1, she and Sam didn't have to bother with the barracks. They shared one of the larger private rooms on base. Which had always been a blessing, because it gave them a private space where they didn’t have to hide their feelings for each other. When she finally reached the room and opened the door, she practically threw herself inside, and into the sanctuary it offered after closing the door behind her. Janet was even more grateful for the room Sam used more often than she did, right now, because her hormones were making it so much harder for her to keep herself held together.</p><p>Jack was her friend, Teal'c was her friend, but Daniel was more than just a friend. Daniel was her brother. Sam could talk to Daniel, relate to Daniel, and he to her, in ways that they couldn't with the rest of the team. What would she do without him? Who would help her figure out why Janet was mad at her? Who would she commiserate with when Jack was bored and getting on their nerves? Who would make her laugh at the most inappropriate times by making a smartass remark to counter Jack's smartass remarks? Who would get caught up in the excitement of discovery with her the way Daniel did? Who would help her sucker chumps at pool on steak night? Sitting in the observation booth Sam watched as Janet's nurses did their best to keep Daniel as comfortable as they could. They hadn't once looked in her direction, but she still waited until their backs were to her before she'd reach up to wipe angrily at her tears. Sam didn't need to take her gaze from Daniel to know when she walked in. She could feel her even before Janet put her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Sam asked softly.</p><p>"Better." Janet replied. "I slept for a little awhile."</p><p>Sam nodded. "I know. I sat with you for a bit." Janet squeezed her shoulder and Sam reached up to put her hand over her lover's. "How is he?"</p><p>"Sedated." Janet answered, her voice thick with emotion and her dark eyes shimmering with fresh tears. "We're making him as comfortable as possible." Her voice cracked. "It's going to get worse, unbearably worse, and there's nothing I can do."</p><p>Sam turned to look up at her. "You're doing what you can, Janet. He knows that. We all know it."</p><p>"None of the new tech we got from Kos helped. I sent a message asking if they had anything there that could help, but we haven't heard back from them yet." Janet said sadly, frustration and anger creeping into her voice. </p><p>"We're still waiting to hear from the Tok'ra too." Sam said as she turned back to look down at Daniel. They were silent for a while before she finally gave in to some of her anger, since she knew it was safe to do so with Janet there to anchor her. "It's not fair, Janet. He saved thousands if not millions of people and they won't even acknowledge it. Rather than calling him a hero they're using him as a scapegoat. It's just not fair!"</p><p>Janet squeezed Sam's shoulder again before letting her hand slid to Sam's back where she rubbed circles. "I know it's not Sam. I agree. But the people who know him, who love him, we know, and we'll remember what he did was heroic."</p><p>The team took turns sitting with him. Janet barely left his side. If it weren't for the pregnancy, she wouldn't have left the room at all. She watched as Jack, Teal'c, and even General Hammond came in to say their goodbyes, to tell Daniel what he meant to them. When the General's voice cracked while calling Daniel son for the last time, she had to turn away to hide her own tears. When Sam came in to tell Daniel what he meant to her, Janet looked up just as Sam told him he was her brother and that she loved him. Janet smiled sadly as Sam promised to tell the baby all about her Uncle Daniel the Space Monkey, which made Daniel laugh, which caused Daniel pain. Sam freaked out a bit, apologizing, but Daniel said it was worth it to share a laugh with her one last time. Help finally arrived in the form of Jacob Carter and the Tok’ra, but it was to late. Daniel was gone. </p><p>They lay wrapped in each other's arms, Janet's head resting on Sam's chest, but neither one of them was asleep. They were lost in their thoughts, memories, and emotions that seemed too numerous to shift through. Daniel had ascended. He made the choice to leave them, to move on to a higher plane of existence, to begin a new journey. They should be happy for him, and maybe after the anger and grief faded, they would be. But for all intents and purpose he was dead, gone to them forever, and it had been his choice to go, to leave them all behind. Jack had tried to sooth hurt feelings by reminding them that Daniel had always been the one to remind them all of their humanity, and that maybe he could do the same for the Ascended Ancients. Sam was finding it hard to care about Ancients or the Langarans, and honestly after having to tell Cassandra her Uncle Daniel was dead Sam secretly hoped the Langrans would blow themselves to hell with their top-secret naquadria bombs. She'd feel guilt for that later because Daniel had sacrificed himself for those bastards, but for now Sam clung to her anger.</p><p>Janet went with SG1 to Daniel's apartment to help pack it up. They talked and shared stories about their friend, their brother. Jack even joked that this wasn’t the first time they’d had to pack up the space monkey’s stuff after his memorial. In a moment of quiet Janet took Sam's hand and led her into Daniel's bedroom.</p><p>"Janet?" Sam asked, puzzled as she watched Janet go to Daniel's closest.</p><p>Janet stood on her tiptoes as she looked for what Daniel had told her was there. A soft sad smile pulled at her lips as she pulled the gift box printed with tiny pink baby feet down and then placed it on the bed. "He told me it was here."</p><p>Sam smiled a small but genuine smile as she stepped over to stand beside Janet. "He was so happy when he told us."</p><p>"I'm glad it had been him." Janet admitted. She dropped her voice to almost a whisper as she said, "He knew about us, you know, before anyone was allowed to know."</p><p>"I know." Sam replied, and chuckled softly. “He was the one who would tell me to stop being an ass when I got too caught up in my work, and wasn’t paying you enough attention.” She reached out and rubbed Janet's back and after a moment she said, "Open it."</p><p>"Now?" Janet replied as she looked up at Sam. "It's still so early, Sam."</p><p>"We can wait." Sam said easily. "If that's what you want."</p><p>Janet thought about it for a moment and then reached out and began taking the top off the box. They needed something good, something happy right now, and Daniel had known it. The sound of Sam's soft laugh warmed the cold she'd been feeling inside, and Janet smiled. Pushing the tissue paper out of the way Janet reached for the contents of the box.</p><p>The first item was a beautiful leather-bound baby book that looked like one of Daniel's leather field journals. Inside was a sticky note with Daniel's handwriting, 'Since I don't know her name yet I'll have it added after she's born. D.' On the first page he'd written, after leaving room for a first name, 'Life is an incredible adventure. It's rarely easy but always worth it, because sometimes the most remarkable things happen, like you. So,” another space left for a name, “let the adventure begin.'</p><p>Not caring that Jack, Teal'c and Hammond were in the other room Janet turned into Sam's embrace while clutching the book to her chest. Sam held her tightly for several seconds before reaching for the last item, a pink blanket. It was the softest thing Sam had ever felt and in one of the corners the Gate symbol for Earth, for home, was stitched into it. Sam rubbed her thumb over the familiar glyph and let her tears fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't the warm morning sun coming through the window that woke Sam from a somewhat restful sleep. It was the string of creative swear words coming from the bathroom in between the clear sounds of retching. Janet's body had finally caught up with the implantation and she was finally showing first trimester symptoms. Fatigue, morning sickness, and sore breasts had set in over a week ago. It was the first real experience outside of medical tests that proved Janet was pregnant. Slipping out of their shared bed Sam padded across the room to the bathroom. She stood outside the door for several moments listening to the creative way with words Janet suddenly seem to have. She couldn't explain it, but Sam found Janet swearing one of the most adorable things ever, and she couldn’t help but stand there and smile. When Janet became quiet on the other side of the door Sam finally pushed it the rest of the way open and walked in. Dark eyes looked up from a pale face and Sam suddenly understood what Jack was talking about when he mentioned Janet's stabby stabby look.</p><p>Bright blue eyes darted around the bathroom to make sure there wasn't anything sharp while Sam retrieved a washcloth, which she wet with cold water. Kneeling in front of her girlfriend Sam gently used the washcloth to wipe away the sheen of sweat from Janet's forehead, and then pressed it against the back of Janet's neck, causing the smaller woman to shiver slightly as the cold cloth was pressed to flushed skin. The whole time Janet just stared at her with those beautiful dark, murderous eyes. Sam smiled sweetly. "I love you."</p><p>"Bite me." Janet replied grumpily.</p><p>Sam managed to hold back a laugh, but she couldn't stop from smirking which made Janet huff at her. Leaning in she pressed a kiss to Janet's forehead and then stood to turn on the shower. Thankfully, Janet seemed to have actual morning sickness and was normally fine after a shower and a bland breakfast. Once the water was just right Sam helped Janet out of her nightshirt and panties before taking off her own tank top and boy shorts. She pulled the smaller woman into the shower with her and then reached for Janet's shampoo.</p><p>Grumpiness aside Janet knew she was blessed when it came to Sam. Sam took care of her and it meant a lot to Janet. She was normally the nurturing one, the one who looked after everyone else; it was nice to be the one being looked after for a change. Sam made sure she was getting enough rest, taking her prenatals, and was eating right. She would make sure Janet had a ready supply of crackers and ginger ale and would rub her feet every night when they got home. When she spent her mornings throwing up Sam would be there to comfort her just as she was now. Feeling Sam's hands in her hair, massaging her scalp and combing through her wet locks, Janet couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh softly. When Sam was finished with her hair she moved on Janet's body and by then Janet was feeling much better.</p><p>When she felt Janet finally relax Sam smiled. "Feeling better?"</p><p>"Much." Janet moaned. "Thank you."</p><p>"It's the last I can do." Sam said honestly. "I'm the reason you're in this situation after all."</p><p>Janet laughed softly. "It could have easily been the other way around if you'd been the one ovulating instead of me."</p><p>"Yeah but I'm still the one who couldn't resist the shiny control panel." Sam chuckled.</p><p>"Thank goodness for curiosity." Janet said as she turned in Sam's arms so she could kiss her.</p><p>After breakfast Janet reminded Cassandra that she wanted her home for dinner. Now that Janet was showing active signs of her pregnancy, they couldn't continue hiding it, and the first person outside of SG1 and Hammond they were telling was Cassandra. They were both a little worried about her reaction, but Cassie had proven in the past that when it was all said and done what she wanted most was for her parents to be happy. Janet was confident that if they made sure Cassie understood that this wouldn't change how they felt about her, everything would be fine.</p><p>"Spending another day in your lab?" Janet asked as they made their way through security check points.</p><p>Sam nodded as she took her id badge back from the airman working the last checkpoint before they could get to the elevator. "The General wants Jack to pick a fourth before he puts SG1 back on active off world duty, but Jack's dragging his feet even with the threat of having a Russian put on the team."</p><p>"It's got to be hard." Janet said softly. "Filling Daniel's slot on the team must feel like he's replacing him, which just can't be done."</p><p>"No, it can't." Sam said firmly. "Which is why I don't understand why we have too. There's no rule saying SG teams have to have four members."</p><p>"True." Janet said carefully. "But SG1 is our elite team and without Daniel you are missing some key skills."</p><p>Now it was Sam giving the heated glares. "Janet. Don't."</p><p>Janet just held up her hands as if to say she meant no harm. "Sam, you know I miss him too. Daniel is irreplaceable in our lives. But," She said carefully as they waited on the elevator doors to close. "You know he wouldn't want this. He would want the team at its best." Sam was glaring at her so she sighed softly. "All I'm saying is that if the right fit comes along…"</p><p>When the elevator doors opened moments later Jonas Quinn was standing there with his arms full of books and notebooks and a smile. "Good morning Major Carter, Doctor Fraiser."</p><p>Janet returned the smile. She wasn't immune to the sting of resentment they all felt towards Jonas, the natural desire to blame him for Daniel's death, but she was a little more willing to at least be kind to him. He was for all intents and purposes a political refugee, having given up his ability to return home when he brought them the naquadria Sam was now playing with in her lab. "Good morning Jonas."</p><p>Sam muttered what could have been a greeting to Jonas before deciding to get off the elevator. She made an excuse of wanting to find Teal’c, and then told Janet she’d see her at lunch later. </p><p>"Was it something I said?" Jonas asked, looking a little hurt.</p><p>Janet gave him a warm reassuring smile as she shook her head. "No Jonas, it wasn't you. It was something I said.” She watched Sam’s retreating form until the doors closed and then eyed the books Jonas was carrying. Still smiling warmly, she asked, “So, what are you reading now?"</p><p>Jonas lit up as he began telling her about the new books he'd discovered over the weekend. He even walked with her to the infirmary so he could continue talking about all the new things he’d learned about Earth, it’s history, and it’s cultures. </p><p>Sam wasn't trying to intentionally freeze Jonas out. He was a nice enough young man, bright, clever, kind of sweet even. It's just that she missed Daniel so badly it was still a deep ache. She missed going to his office for the good coffee. She missed sharing meals with him in the commissary. She missed the way they had conversations in broken half sentences and unfinished thoughts and yet understood everything the other was trying to get across. She missed his smile, his laugh; the way he said, “shut up Jack” and “don't be an ass Jack.” She missed the way he'd bring her blue jello whenever he wanted something from her. She missed the way he would drop everything to come over and help Cassie with her history papers and social studies projects. She missed his silent support of her and Janet.</p><p>The instant she thought about Daniel’s offering of blue jello a fountain glass of it was pushed in front of her. Sam's eyes went wide, and her head snapped up. She damn near said his name before she realized it was Janet smiling back at her.</p><p>"Peace offering." Janet said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you this morning."</p><p>It took a few moments for Sam to get it together. She pulled the offered treat closer and picked up the waiting spoon. "I still miss him." She said softly. "I haven't missed someone like this since my Mom."</p><p>"I know." Janet said as she put her hand on Sam's back. "I miss him too."</p><p>"I thought it was getting a little better." Sam said after a couple of bites of her jello. "I don't know why I'm feeling it so badly today."</p><p>"I think it's because we're planning on telling Cass." Janet said after a moment of thought. "Life is moving on and he isn't here to move on with us."</p><p>Sam thought that over for a moment and nodded. There was a flicker of anger in her eyes, not uncommon while grieving. "Damn him."</p><p>Janet rubbed Sam's back and just stayed at her side for a little while. That evening after her shift, as she walked past Daniel's office, well Jonas' office now, because it had become a habit of hers to walk pass on her way out to remind Daniel of the time and not to work too late. Janet paused when she heard Sam's voice float out into the hall from inside.</p><p>"Hand me that piece there." Sam’s voice called out. </p><p>"This one?" Jonas replied.</p><p>"No, the other one." Sam said. "Yeah that's it."</p><p>Janet peeked into the room and smiled as she watched Sam helping Jonas set up a large fish tank.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." Sam said as she walked into the kitchen later that night. "Cass home yet?"</p><p>"She's upstairs working on her homework." Janet answered as she turned away from cleaning up prep-dishes. Unlike Sam, she was a clean as you go cook. Sam was a bitch and clean after dinner cook. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sam said with a blush. "I just got, um, tangled up, in a project."</p><p>Janet smirked. "Oh? What kind of project?"</p><p>Sam blushed a little more. She invented and built things like naquadah generators and freaking spaceships, but a salt-water fish tank gave her a hard time. She wasn't admitting to that, not even to Janet. "Nothing important. So, when are we telling Cassie? Before or after dinner?"</p><p>"After." Janet answered. "You should go get cleaned up it's almost ready."</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Sam said with a salute before stealing a kiss and heading upstairs.</p><p>After dinner Janet and Sam retreated to the living room while Cassie cleaned up the rest of the dinner dishes. When the teenager came through when she was finished Janet said, "Cassie, come here a minute. Sam and I need to talk to you."</p><p>The last time they said that to her they'd told her about Daniel so when Sam saw the look of fear flash in the girl's eyes she added, "It's nothing bad, kid. Relax."</p><p>"You're not breaking up, are you?" Cassie asked as she sat between her mom and Sam.</p><p>"What?" Janet replied. "No, honey, no. Didn't Sam just say it wasn't something bad?"</p><p>"Ok." Cassie looked between them, reading their faces and body language, and then relaxed as she replied. "So, what's up?"</p><p>"A while ago your Mom went with SG1 on an off-world mission." Sam began, smiling brightly. "It was a first contact mission to a world that specializes in medical technology."</p><p>"It was remarkable, Cassie." Janet said before geeking out. Several minutes later she noticed Sam and Cassie were looking at her with odd little smiles. "What?"</p><p>"You geeked out like Sam does." Cassie chuckled. "It was cute!"</p><p>Janet blushed. "Anyway," She said, moving on while trying to ignore the looks she was getting from Sam and Cassie. "One of the many advancements they have is in reproduction, and we were able to experience this particular advancement for ourselves thanks to Sam."</p><p>"Seriously?" Sam said as she looked over Cassie's head at Janet. "Are we going to spend the rest of our lives starting this story with Sam pressed a button?"</p><p>"You did press a button!" Janet laughed, her eyes bright with amusement. "I swear, you, Daniel, and Jack share this compulsion to touch things. It's like toddlers drawn to a blinking light." </p><p>Cassie looked between the two women with a soft smile. She loved watching them together. They made each other so happy. "So, what did Sam do when she pressed the button?"</p><p>"I kind of activated this seriously advanced medical technology that preformed this really complex medical procedure on your Mom and me." Sam explained. She paused to work out the best way to phrase the next part and then said, "Cass, I kind of got your Mom pregnant."</p><p>For several seconds, all Cassie could do was look between the two before her gaze finally rested on Janet. "You're pregnant?"</p><p>Janet bit her bottom lip nervously as she nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. You're going to have a little sister."</p><p>Again, she looked between the two before asking Sam, "How?"</p><p>Sam did her best to explain to Cassie how she and Janet were having a child that was biologically both of theirs. It was so far from anything they thought possible that it still sounded unbelievable, no matter how many times she explained it.</p><p>Cassie grew quiet after that.</p><p>Sam and Janet shared a look before Janet took Cassie's hand in her own and said, "Honey, this doesn't change anything between the three of us. We love you Cassandra. You're our little girl. My having a baby and it being Sam's, that doesn't make you any less our daughter. You're ours just as much as this baby is."</p><p>Cassie remained quiet for a little while longer as she processed what she'd been told.</p><p>Her mothers were growing more and more concerned with each passing moment of silence. "Cassie?" Sam said softly. "Kid, you ok?"</p><p>Finally, Cassie sighed as if she were relieved. "Oh, thank the gods."</p><p>Sam and Janet both blinked, confused by Cassie's reaction. Sam was the one who asked, "Cass?"</p><p>"I was so worried." Cassie admitted.</p><p>"Worried about what?" Janet asked, holding a little tighter to her daughter's hand.</p><p>"The two of you." Cassie answered. "I'll be going to college soon. I was worried that if I wasn't around, you'd both go back to being like you were before."</p><p>"Like we were before?" Janet asked, eyebrow raised. </p><p>Cassie nodded. "All about work and stuff, and if that happened, if you went back to only focusing on work, you might lose each other."</p><p>"Oh sweetheart." Janet said softly as she hugged Cassie.</p><p>"You did change things for us, Cass." Sam said as she reached out to run her hand down Cassie's hair. "You did make us have to step back and look at things differently. And we will always be grateful for that, but you know putting in the work to make us as a couple is up to us, it's not anything you or the baby have to worry about."</p><p>Janet nodded her agreement. "You're one of the things that brought us together Cassandra that's true but it's up to me and Sam to stay together."</p><p>"None of us know what the future will be like." Sam said. "Personally, I want to watch your Mom's hair turn gray. I want to be around to see if she gets any shorter with age."</p><p>"Hey!" Janet protested as she picked up a sofa pillow.</p><p>"I want to be one of those old couples sitting in a diner bitching at each other." Sam continued, as if Janet hadn’t wacked her in the back of the head with a sofa pillow. "But no matter what happens between me and Janet, we'll always be there for you. We promise."</p><p>Janet nodded her agreement to that. "Promise."</p><p>Cassie took in what her parents were saying and nodded. She hoped they were forever. That kind of love and friendship should be forever. "Are you sure it's a girl?"</p><p>"Positive since neither of us carry the Y chromosome to pass on." Sam answered.</p><p>"Cool." Cassie said as a smile started to bloom on her lips. </p><p>They talked a little longer, the three of them snuggled on the sofa together for quite some time before Cassie finally headed upstairs for the night. It was really nice, Cassie was getting older and wasn’t always into just hanging out with her moms, so Janet and Sam both savored the evening together. Once they were alone, Janet leaned back against Sam with a long sigh. “That went better than I’d hoped.” </p><p>Sam nodded as she put her arm around Janet, holding her tightly against her chest, and resting her chin on the top of Janet’s head. "One down, one to go. We still need to tell my Dad."</p><p>Janet bit her lip for a moment then said, “About the baby or about us?” </p><p>“Both.” Sam answered with a soft sigh. </p><p>Sam would have preferred to talk to Jacob on her own turf, but she didn’t really have the time to wait for Jacob to come to her. The Tok’ra were never going to give them priority over anything that mattered to them, just look at how long it had taken them to respond to their call for help with Daniel? If Sam wanted to talk to her dad sooner rather than later than she would have to go to him. Which is how she ended up on a Tok’ra world in the hidden tunnels, talking to her father and wishing more than anything that Tok’ra’s personal quarters had doors. The conversation started out well enough, Jacob like everyone else had taken great delight in teasing Sam about her attraction to shiny new tech. The mechanics of how the baby was created baffled him, but his eventual reply to that was, “Hey, I’m still alive because I have an alien parasite living inside of me, and because of that I have seen some unbelievable stuff, so why not this too? I’m getting another grandkid out of the deal, so there’s that at least.” </p><p>His reaction to Sam and Janet however had been harder for him to deal with. Jacob had only ever wanted the best for his kids, and he knew, or he thought he knew, that Sam’s career meant everything to her. So, he couldn’t help but voice his concerns. “I was afraid of this.” Jacob sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at his daughter. “Sam, you’ve worked too hard to get where you are to jeopardize that!” </p><p>“I’m not jeopardizing anything, Dad!” Sam had argued back. “Not any more at lease, thanks to an Act of Congress and a new president, Janet and I don’t have to worry any more. But even if we did, even if the regs hadn’t be repealed, Dad, Janet’s worth the risk. If I had to, I’d walk away from it all if it meant having what I have with her. I love her, Dad. She makes me happy, happier than I’ve been in a very long time.” </p><p>It hurt, Sam wouldn’t lie, it hurt a lot not to have her dad’s immediate and full support. But she knew that Jacob needed time to process, to come to terms with things in his own way. When she returned home, after telling Janet how it went, Janet held her and reassured her. She reminded Sam that it might not take as long as she feared, that perhaps Selmak could help Jacob understand and accept Sam’s truth. She also reminded Sam that in the meantime, they had the support and acceptance of their friends, Daniel, Jack, Teal’c, Jonas, even Hammond. Sam was grateful, and Janet was right. They had their boys watching their six, and that would always mean the world to Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While it didn’t surprise Sam that she didn’t hear from her father after telling him about her and Janet, it continued to sting. Telling Mark had been easier, and even a bit therapeutic because she got to yell at him about giving her number to a cop in Denver without asking her first. Mark’s response was to reply with a snort of a laugh, “Shit, Sam, if I’d known I’d given your number to his partner.” Sam had rolled her eyes and smiled. Mark was just happy that she was happy, and that she had a life outside of the Air Force, which had always been his biggest concern. He didn’t want to see his sister turn into their father.  </p><p>As for their father, Sam doesn’t see or hear from him until he shows up to tell them that a ha’tak ship is on a collision course with Earth, and that he needs their help to stop it. The mission starts out awkward for Sam, but then it just gets worse from there. Ninja Jaffa, an Asgardian consciousness in the systems, and self-destructs, where just the tip of the iceberg as far as what they were facing. Sam tried to focus on retrieving Thor’s downloaded mind from the ship’s computers, because if she didn’t, she was afraid she’d confront her father about the tension between them. This wasn’t the time or place to do that, so as long as she had her boys with her, she’d be fine. So of course, Jack takes the rest of the team with him, leaving her along with Jacob. </p><p>Jacob is quiet for a long time and just lets Sam work, but Selmak wouldn’t leave him alone. She’s been nagging him about mending things with Sam since the last time they saw each other. It was really starting to annoy him. ‘You’re worse than a wife,’ He thought to Selmak with a sigh, ‘At least I could take a walk when Debra tried to nag me to death.’ With another sigh, Jacob gave in. "Selmak says that Asclepius was one of us.” He tells his daughter as she works. “In fact, he was one of Egeria's consorts. Anise is one of his offspring.” Sam raises her head from her work to look at him and Jacob tries his best not to squirm under her gaze. “He was, for a lack of a better word, a healer. The healing device we use derives from his early work."</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Sam asks as she watches her father carefully. </p><p>“I thought you might want to know that Kos was a Tok’ra world, not a goa’uld world.” Jacob replied. “Maybe give you peace of mind that the tech you encountered didn’t come from anything malicious. Asclepius only ever wanted to help those the goa’uld stole from the Tauri. Kos was a kind of sanctuary planet for those the Tok’ra could rescue.” </p><p>Sam was quiet for a moment and then said, “Thanks for the information.” Before turning back to her work. </p><p>“Sam.” Jacob began but rest of what he was going to say was cut off when the alarms went off. </p><p>Things happened fast and frantic after that, leaving no time for heart to hearts. They ringed the Ninja Jaffa over to Teal'c who was on another shuttle, and they managed to sabotage the ship they were on so it wouldn’t crash into Earth like it had been intended to. Sam was not leaving without Thor, so the team split up. Sam and Jack went after Thor while Davis helped Jacob, who had been injured in a fight with the Ninja Jaffa, to the rescue ship. In the seconds before she thought she was going to drown in the submerged ship's computer core Sam's thoughts went to Janet, Cassie, and the baby. </p><p>Jonas, their new addition to the team, managed a Hail Mary save at the last minute. Thanks to him, Sam would be going home to those she loved, though she wouldn't be going swimming any time soon. When they finally made it back to the SGC Sam was taken right to the infirmary where Janet was waiting with her best, 'Really Sam? Really?' face in place. Sam gave her one of her best most charming ‘you love me’ smiles and Janet just groaned and shook her head.</p><p>Selmak had healed Jacob so he was in good shape, but Sam was a bit banged up and waterlogged so Janet had her confined to the infirmary running tests. Sam always kind of wondered if Janet's endless test running was her version of a security blanket. The thought made her smile.</p><p>"What are you smirking about?" Janet asked as she walked over to Sam's bed and reached for her wrist to take her pulse.</p><p>"Nothing." Sam replied as she continued smirking.</p><p>"Mmhm." Janet replied with a smile that let Sam know just how relived she was that Sam was home and safe and no worse for wear.</p><p>Before Sam could say anything to Janet about that smile, Jacob walked in. "How ya feelin' kid?"</p><p>"Pruney." Sam said as she held up her wrinkled fingers.</p><p>When Jacob looked up at her Janet gave him a reassuring look but held back the smile she had given Hammond earlier when he’d come down to check on Sam. "Sam's fine, Sir."</p><p>"Good." Jacob said as he nervously rung his hands. "Can we have a minute?"</p><p>Janet looked to Sam who sighed but gave her a slight nod that it was ok. Then she replied to Jacob, "Of course, Sir."</p><p>Once he was alone with his daughter Jacob took a deep breath said, "I’m an old man from a different time, Sam. An old man who tried to be everything you needed me to be, but couldn’t. All I’ve ever wanted for you was a life where you could be happy again, the kind of happy you were before your mother died, and I had a different vision of what that life would be like for you. George tells me you’ve been happier the last couple of years than he’s even seen you before. He says that Doctor Fraiser is the best thing that’s ever happened to you. George also says that I’ve been son of bitch and Selmak agrees with him, and frankly kid, I agree with him too. I’m sorry, Sam.”</p><p>Sam blinked, unsure if she was hearing him right. Had Janet given her a sedative? Was she dreaming?</p><p>“Are you happy, Sam?” Jacob asks his daughter. </p><p>“Yeah, Dad.” Sam nods. “I am. I love her, and she loves. We have a life and a family together, and Dad, it’s amazing.” </p><p>"I am so proud of you, kid, you have no idea how much." Jacob began as he closed the distance between. Taking his daughter’s hand into his own he looked into her eyes for a moment and then said, "Don't keep following in my footsteps, Sam. What we're doing out here, yeah, it's pretty damn incredible, but nothing out there will compare to being a parent. Don't do what I did, Sam. Put your kid first, above the Air Force, above the Stargate, you put your family first."</p><p>It wasn't just his words but the sincere look of regret in her father's eyes that made Sam nod. "I will, Dad. I promise."</p><p>"Good." Jacob replied before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I gotta go kid. I wish I could stick around but…"</p><p>"I understand." Sam reassured. “And thank you, for being willing to try.” </p><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can." Jacob promised. “I know I still got a lot to make up for. I hurt you, Sam, and I’ll always regret that.” As Jacob left, he walked by Janet in the hall. They both paused to share a look and then Jacob smiled and said, "Take care of them."</p><p>"Always." Janet promised with a firm nod. “I love her, Sir, and I’ll do whatever I can to make her happy. I promise.” </p><p>Jacob took the petite woman in for a long moment and then finally nodded. </p><p>They parted ways without another word spoken between them, but with a better understanding of where things stood. Janet returned to Sam, and paused in the doorway to watch for a moment. Sam seemed to be lost in thought and it made Janet wondered what Jacob had said. When Sam turned to look at her Janet smiled. "Hi."</p><p>"Hey." Sam smiled brightly at the sight of her.</p><p>"Everything ok?" Janet asked as she walked up to the bed.</p><p>"Yeah." Sam nodded and smiled. She patted the edge of the bed, silently asking Janet to sit, which the smaller woman did easily. Then she told Janet everything. </p><p>Her dad was right. Sam needed to make sure she was putting her family first. She continued going off world but only with SG1, no more side trips with other teams unless absolutely necessary. When SG1 wasn't off world she worked in her lab and at the end of her shift she went home. Home was now officially at Janet's. Sam had practically been living there anyway under the excuse that after having her own home violated so often by outside sources gunning for the SGC, she just wasn’t comfortable there anymore. So, she’d put her house up for sale and was staying on base or in Janet’s spare bedroom until she could find a new place. With there no longer being a need to lie about why she spent so much time at Janet’s, Sam had made it her official home address. She had even dumped the p.o. box she’d been using after selling her house and was now having her mail delivered there. </p><p>Although Sam and Janet were no longer a secret. No one outside of SG1, Hammond, Jacob and Cassie knew the true parentage of Janet's baby. Hiding the fact that Sam was the baby's other biological parent bothered Janet, it hurt her, and it made her angry that they had to hide it. It was a damn miracle, but a miracle of science that didn’t exist on Earth. She understood that there were dangerous elements out there that they had to protect the baby and themselves from, but it was just so unfair, so unjust that Sam was being denied her right to claim the baby openly. Sam tried to reassure her, told her that it was all right and that the people they loved and trusted knew the truth and that was good enough for her, but it wasn't good enough for Janet. She loved Sam and their baby was a blessing. She just wanted to acknowledge her family like everyone else.</p><p>Sam wanted that too and it did hurt that she couldn't openly proclaim the baby as hers biologically. She would have to actually adopt her own child to legally have a claim on her. Unless they could tie the baby’s conception to Earth science, it was just how it had to be, and Sam would just have to live with only the people closest to her knowing the truth.  </p><p>"What ya got there, Carter?" Jack asked as he walked up to her as she made her way down the corridor.</p><p>"A float, Sir." Sam answered as she looked down at the large takeout cup in her hand.</p><p>"Ooo, I love a good root beer float." Jack said with a smile.</p><p>Sam smirked. "It's not root beer, Sir."</p><p>"Coke floats are ok." Jack said with a hint of disappointment.</p><p>Sam laughed. "It's grape soda and peanut butter ice cream, Sir."</p><p>Jack made a face close to that of a six year old who’d just been handed a plate of peas. "Did that last zat blast destroy your taste bubs, Carter?"</p><p>"No Sir." Sam replied, still laughing. "It's for Janet."</p><p>"Ahh!" Jack said with understanding. "Hit that phase has she. Well good luck Carter. That phase can get a little weird. At one point Sara was putting Thousand Island dressing on everything, EVERYTHING Carter, cheesecake, brownies, ice cream, pickles, sardines, mangos." Jack shuddered. "MREs."</p><p>Sam blinked at that one. "Rations Sir?"</p><p>Jack nodded, a loving smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the memory. "She couldn't get enough of 'em."</p><p>Now Sam was the making a face, as she decided not to think Janet's PB&amp;J floats were weird anymore. As she continued down to the infirmary, Sam found it more than a little surprising that Jack had just shared something about Sara with her. He didn't talk about his family, about Sara or Charlie, all that much. It made Sam feel special that he did. She used to worry about Jack. She knew he'd had feelings for her, though she had wondered how much of that was actually about her and how much had been him drawn to any traits she might have shared with Sara. There were certainly physical similarities between them. Thankfully, Sam no longer had to worry about Jack being alone. Laira was good for him, she made him happy, Sam just wished they could convince her to come to Earth. Teal’c seemed to have a connection of his own with Ishta that was growing into something more. Jonas was young, he had time to play the field a bit. Everything seemed to be going well for SG1 as far as personal lives went. </p><p>"Ophelia?" Janet said as soon as Sam walked into her lab. She didn't even have to look up from her microscope and blood samples to know she'd walked in. When she did look up, she smiled at the sight of the cup in Sam's hand. "Ooo give me."</p><p>"No." Sam answered then chuckled as she handed over the drink. She saw a little pile of what looked like meat strips on a plate within Janet's reach and asked, "What are you eating?"</p><p>"Don't remember the name but it's the Jaffa equivalent of jerky." Janet answered before sipping her drink. "Teal'c got it for me. It's not half bad when you candy it like bacon with brown sugar in a toaster oven. What about Helen?"</p><p>Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I like that so maybe. Should you be eating that? What about Grace or Evelyn?"</p><p>Janet shook her head. "Not Evelyn but Grace could be pretty for a middle name. Ashley? Naomi?"</p><p>"I've always liked Ashley but no to Naomi." Sam replied.</p><p>They'd been bouncing around names since Janet began showing and nothing seemed to feel right. They had a no list and a maybe list, but nothing on the yes list. Jacob had wanted a boy and Debra thought Samantha sounded pretty. Janet was a form of Jane and a way around her great grandmother's declaration of, "Don't go naming that child after me just because I'm old and dying!" She wasn't dying and had lived well into Janet's young adulthood. "There's always Cassie's suggestions."</p><p>Janet leveled a look at Sam that made her laugh. "We are not naming our daughter Minnie or Terlene. Honestly where does she come up with these names?"</p><p>"The Colonel is still pushing for Jackie." Sam laughed.</p><p>"We'll know her name when we're meant too." Janet replied easily. "But it won't be after the Colonel."</p><p>"He'll be so disappointed." Sam chuckled.</p><p>"Sucks to be Jack." Janet laughed.</p><p>Sam smiled and picked up what looked like a requisition form from Janet’s desk. She scanned it over and her smile only grew. “Maternity uniforms?” </p><p>Janet groaned. “Have you actually seen them? They’re the ugliest things I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m hoping to get away with just getting larger slacks and skirts, maybe a few larger blouses.” </p><p>“I bet you could make it work.” Sam replies. </p><p>Janet snorted. “Not even I’m that cute.” </p><p>“You are absolutely that cutest.” Sam replied with a bright smile before stealing a kiss. “Eww.” </p><p>“Eww?” Janet repeated, her eyes taking on a teasing glare. “You kiss me and say eww?” </p><p>Sam laughed as she stole a sip of Janet’s soda. “You taste like Jaffa jerky.” </p><p>“Get out.” Janet ordered playfully while pointing at the door. </p><p>After stealing another kiss Sam left Janet to her work, weird cravings, and ugly uniforms, returning to her own with a happy smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it got closer to time for Janet to have the baby everyone did what he or she could to make sure Sam was on Earth. They didn't want Sam to miss the birth of her daughter, Sam didn't want to miss it, and Janet out right refused to do it without her. The guys all thought it was cute how Janet swore she would not be having this baby without Sam, they didn't know just how serious she was. After being high jacked on the Prometheus, drafted by Thor, held captive by Nirrti, that one really set Janet off given her personal past with that particular goa'uld, Sam asked to be taken off active off world duty. Hammond had been more than willing to agree. Unfortunately, no one told a rather annoying minor goa'uld who’d decided to impress the system lords by attacking a rebel Jaffa camp, that Sam was meant to be taking time off. Teal'c was missing. So was Ishta. Bra'tac came to tell them what happened, to ask for their help in finding their friend, their brother, and off Sam went with Jack and Jonas, SG1 off to the rescue. They were gone for two days when Janet felt the first detectable signs of labor.</p><p>"Oh no you don't." Janet said firmly as she rubbed her swollen stomach. “Not yet little girl. Not until your mother gets back. Is that clear?" There was a gentle thump against her hand that Janet was going to imagine was an affirmative response. “That’s my good girl.” </p><p>The attack had come out of nowhere, separating the team before they could reach the Stargate. Jack and Bra'tac had been helping an injured Teal'c. Jonas had been snatched by the collar of his shirt and pulled down into cover by Ishta. Sam ducked for cover and began laying ground cover for the others. The contingent of Jaffa broke off into three teams to pursue. Sam had no choice but to retreat. A staff blast grazed her left arm as she ran for the tree line, the pain causing her to swallow a howl of pain. Once in the trees Sam was able to move easier than the large heavily armored Jaffa, putting some distance between herself and her pursuers, but also putting distance between herself and the Stargate. Once she was sure she could stop to catch her breath she did so, slumping against a tree. Her mind was racing, accessing the situation, and working out a plan. Reconnecting with the others was priority, then gain access to the Stargate, and then go home, maybe take out some Loyal Jaffa along the way. Good plan. After eyeballing her wound she pulled a medkit from a pocket on her vest and began to field dress it as best she could. She decided against anything to numb the pain, she needed a clear head, but she managed to pour some stop bleed powder on it, a bit of antiseptic spray, and then she slapped on a bandage. It was a rough patch up but would have to do until she could get back to the SGC and Janet’s infirmary. </p><p>Janet was on maternity leave. She would have liked to have worked right up to the point of having the baby, but she and Sam agreed that the high stress environment that was the SGC wasn’t good for her, especially after a few close calls where her blood pressure had spiked and she’d had a bit of cramping. So, there were more than a few surprised faces as she made her way to Hammond's office. She did her best to smile and give off the air of everything being all right, but it was a struggle. She had a bad feeling, one she couldn't explain, and it was getting harder to ignore that the cramping she'd been feeling was in fact early stage contractions. Tapping on the General's open-door Janet gave him a smile as she asked, "Got a moment, Sir?"</p><p>"Janet, what are you doing here?" Hammond asked as he quickly got to his feet.</p><p>He came towards her as if to help her over to a chair, but Janet waved him off. "I was hoping to find Sam and the others were back with Teal’c, Sir."</p><p>"Not yet I'm afraid." Hammond said with a deep frown that spoke volumes about his growing concerns.</p><p>"They should have been back by now, Sir." Janet decided she'd take that seat after all.</p><p>Hammond nodded. "And I'm sure they're doing everything they can to get back." He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “Especially Sam.”</p><p>For the most part Sam was able to evade the Jaffa tracking her. She even took out a couple when she had the chance. She'd added some nasty gashes and bruises to the staff blast wound, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. As night fell and she grew tried from running and blood loss, she made one misstep trying to get to a hiding place where she could rest and ended up smacking her head pretty hard. She was only out for a few minutes but when she came too and her eyes focused, she could see that someone was standing in front her. Before her rattled brain could determine who it was, she began to scramble backwards up the ravine she'd just fallen down, to get away from him. </p><p>"Easy Sam." Daniel said softly, a warm reassuring smile on his face. He crouched down so they were eye to eye and reached out his hand. "It's ok, you're ok."</p><p>Sam closed her eyes tight, pressing her fists into them as if that would help somehow, and then shook her head but all that did was make her head hurt worse.</p><p>When Sam opened her eyes Daniel's smile was the one that said he found something funny. "Still here."</p><p>"Daniel?" Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing, who she was seeing.</p><p>"Hi Sam." Daniel gave a little wave.</p><p>"What… What's going on?" Sam asked while fighting off the panic bubbling up inside.</p><p>"What?" Daniel teased. "Can't a guy just drop in to say hello to one of his best friends?"</p><p>Sam stared at him in disbelief. "Now? You choose now to come by and have coffee?"</p><p>Daniel moaned softly. "Man, I miss coffee."</p><p>"Daniel." Sam scolded. She was clearly hallucinating. Daniel was gone, she knew that. Between the stress of the situation and the hit to the head, her subconscious must have conquered him up like it had while she’d been on the Prometheus. </p><p>"Ok, ok, I'll stop." Daniel said easily and smiled at her again. “You’re not hallucinating, Sam.” </p><p>Sam blinked; her breath hitched. “Then how?” </p><p>Daniel’s expression was kind but serious. "No time to explain right now.” He told her and she pouted at him. He could already see her mind trying to work it out despite the pain she was in and her dire situation. “You need to get home, Sam."</p><p>Sam glared at him. Ghost Daniel thought himself amusing, and it was annoying.</p><p>"I'm not stating the obvious, Sam." Daniel reassured, reading her so easily. "You really do need to get home. Now."</p><p>There was something in his eyes, in his tone. She knew without doubt why he was suddenly there. "Janet."</p><p>Janet refused to go home. Something had gone wrong; she could feel it; Sam was in trouble. She wasn't going anywhere until Sam walked through the Stargate. She set herself up in their shared on-base quarters and continued to hide the fact that her labor was slowly progressing. She did everything she could think of to calm the baby, she talked, she sang, she paced and hummed, as if the baby had any more control of this than she did. She wasn't doing this without Sam. She wasn't doing this with Sam on some other world in danger. She refused. Standing by the small table Janet had a white knuckled hold on the back of a chair as the strongest contraction yet hit, doubling her over a bit. Janet hissed out a slow breath before inhaling and saying, "Listen to me little girl, we're not doing this just yet, understand?"</p><p>"I don't think she's listening." Daniel said from the other side of the table.</p><p>Janet's head whipped up and she stared with wide brown eyes. "Daniel?"</p><p>"It's going to be ok, Janet." He reassured her. "Sam's coming."</p><p>"Oh Daniel." Tears welled in Janet's eyes as she looked at him. He was wearing tan khakis, a cream polo shirt, and a warm caring smile. It was the warm white light that raided from him that told her he wasn't really there, that some forgotten part of her must have fallen back on her upbringing and the idea of guardian angels showing up in times of great distress, but knowing she wasn't really seeing him didn't stop her from saying, "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Daniel moved around the table towards her, and when he reached her, he pulled Janet into his arms and hugged her. "You did everything you could, Janet. Stop blaming yourself. This was my choice. You did everything right, everything in your power, and then some. I choose to go."</p><p>She was startled by the fact that she could actually physically feel him hugging her, but that quickly melted away as she gladly accepted his comfort. Sam had been mostly angry over what happened while she'd felt more guilt. It was her job to save their lives and she hadn't been able to save Daniel.</p><p>"You might want to tell someone you're in labor, Janet." Daniel said as he stepped back so he could look her in the eyes.</p><p>She shook her head. "I can't, I won't do this without Sam."</p><p>She had to get home to Janet and that was that. She needed to get back to the Stargate. If she could just manage to dial home, she could request backup, maybe even make it through herself. It was tearing her up inside, the thought of leaving without the others. They never left anyone behind. But going back and sending reinforcements wasn't leaving anyone behind, it was getting help to save the others. They were being overwhelmed, they needed reinforcements. There were still guards on the Stargate when she finally made it back. She could never get them all on her own, but maybe she could weed them down a bit before rushing in, but how? She could lure one off and shoot him but the sound of her P90 or even her sidearm would draw the attention of the others. She’d be swarmed, and the point was to go for help, not get killed on a distant planet when Janet needed her most.</p><p>"Whatever you're going to do you need to do it quickly, Sam." Daniel said, appearing beside her. "Janet isn't going to be able to hold out much longer."</p><p>"Is she alright?" Sam whispered, her eyes searching out any minute opportunity she could find.</p><p>"For now." Daniel answered. "But if she keeps refusing to give in to the labor, she and the baby could both end up in distress."</p><p>Sam dared a glance at Daniel, her bright blue eyes wide, “Labor?” </p><p>Daniel nods. “You need to hurry, Sam.” </p><p>It was now then. There was no other choice. She had to act now. Sam threw a grenade towards the Jaffa at the gate, hoping to take out one or two if she were lucky, and so she could get the attention of the others. Then she moved as quickly as she could away from that position. Jaffa began charging towards her, firing at her. She took another hit but kept moving until she could drop down and fire her P90. Apparently doubling back to the Gate had been the overall idea because as soon as the Jaffa charged towards Sam, Jonas came out of hiding, running for the DHD while Ishta engaged in hand to hand combat with the remaining guards. A second round of P90 fire came from the other side of the Gate, the Jaffa who'd been coming after Sam were startled, and turned towards the second gunman. It gave Sam an opening to get closer to the Gate. She ran for it as hard as she could, taking out a Jaffa that was coming up behind Ishta and one aiming for Jonas.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Jonas asked teasingly.</p><p>"Shut up and dial Jonas!" Sam ordered as she laid cover for him. When the wormhole was established, she reached for her radio while Jonas put in their iris code. "Coming in hot! I repeat, SG1 coming in hot!"</p><p>On the other side Hammond was preparing. The alarm went off and without thinking Janet went running to the Gate room. The first ones through were Jonas and Istha, followed by Bra'tac and Teal'c who was clearly injured and in need of medical attention. Janet couldn't help herself, she began calling out orders to the medics and medical teams, who responded to her commands with perfect precision. It gave her something to focus on other than Sam not coming through the Gate yet. Staff blasts came through though, and she was forced to duck more than once, which wasn’t easy with such a large, round belly impeding her movement. The stress and anxiety of the moment, the flood of adrenaline surging through her system, kicked things into high gear for Janet. She was hit with the strongest contraction yet just as Jack and Sam came through the Gate.</p><p>Jack helped Sam down the ramp has he ordered the iris closed. When he saw Janet, he couldn't help but ask, "Doc? What the hell are you…"</p><p>Janet went pale, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat, and she nearly doubled over.</p><p>"Janet?" Sam pulled away from Jack and stumbled over to her girlfriend.</p><p>"You're hurt." Janet grunted through the pain.</p><p>"I'm fine." Sam lied. "Janet, you're in labor!"</p><p>They were both rushed to the infirmary. Janet was put in one of the private medical rooms and Sam had to be ordered to have herself treated. Once she was patched up enough that her injuries wouldn't cause her any real trouble she went to Janet and that's where she stayed. It wasn't what they'd planned. They were going to do a home birth so they could have the privacy of being a couple, savoring and experiencing everything together. Where they could express their feelings for each other and what was happening, so Sam could hold her daughter and admit freely that she was her daughter. But somehow, winding up in the SGC’s infirmary seemed as if it were meant to be. After all, none of this would be happening if not for the Stargate, so it seemed almost poetic to be having their baby within its presence. </p><p>Several hours later Sam watched in complete awe and amazement as Janet held their little girl in her arms. The baby was beautiful, and Sam found herself reaching out to touch her a lot just to make sure she was real. Of all the extraordinary things Sam had seen and experienced in her life with the Stargate, nothing could compare to watching Janet in those final few moments. Exhausted and in pain, drained and almost weak, Janet had mustered something powerful from within that surged her past her breaking point and resulted in a miracle. </p><p>"Breath Sam." Janet said gently when she looked up to see Sam staring again.</p><p>"I can't believe this is real." Sam said softly. "That she's here, that she's real, that she’s yours and mine, ours together, and that I almost missed it."</p><p>"We'll talk about your timing later." Janet said with a smile that was pure happiness and bliss mixed with pure exhaustion.</p><p>Sam walked over and sat gently on the edge of the bed so she could look down into their little girl's face. "I've never seen anything so amazing."</p><p>"Not even the Stargate?" Janet asked as she looked up from their daughter’s face to look into the face of her love.</p><p>"It pales in comparison." Sam said honestly, her eyes locked with Janet’s. </p><p>Janet nodded her head in agreement and then said, "We wouldn't have her without the Stargate."</p><p>"True." Sam replied. Her mind flashed back to her visions, the voice in her head, because that couldn't have really been Daniel telling her to get home to Janet. It couldn’t have really been him, but it did say a lot that in that moment, when she knew something was wrong and Janet needed her, it was Daniel her mind conquered up to spur her on. "And we wouldn't have a working Stargate without Daniel."</p><p>It was strange, wasn't it? When she was feeling so afraid, so worried, about Sam and about the baby, about being alone when she gave birth, it had been Daniel that Janet had imagined as her guardian angel? "Sam, what do think of naming her…"</p><p>"Danielle?" Sam cut in, a bright smile appearing instantly at the idea. </p><p>Janet's face lit up and she nodded since she couldn't speak past the lump in her throat.</p><p>"I think it's perfect." Sam replied.</p><p>Janet looked down to find bright eyes staring back at her and she smiled. "Hello Danielle Samantha Frasier."</p><p>"Welcome to the adventure, kid." Sam added. If Janet’s choice of middle names surprised her it didn’t show. She was too focused on the moment, on the new life tucked into her mother’s arms, and all the possibilities that lay ahead of them.</p><p>They thought that Jack would make some smartass remark about them naming the baby after Daniel and not him, but he didn’t. In fact, Janet would swear for the rest of her days that she’d seen tears in Jack’s eyes as he held her daughter for their first time and smiled down at her with a soft, “Hiya Dani girl, welcome to the team sweetheart.” </p><p>Teal’c had hovered by the door watching as Hammond held his goddaughter’s daughter, still unsure if he were welcome in the child’s presence. Sam looked away from watching Hammond coo over the baby with a smile. Her bright eyes met Teal’s dark ones and her smile never faltered. “Aren’t you going to come say hello, Teal’c?” </p><p>Teal’c stiffened a little. “I was unsure if you…” </p><p>Sam gently took her baby daughter from her godfather’s arms, laughing a bit at Hammond’s pout, and then walked over to where Teal’c stood. She placed the baby in the big man’s arms and said, “Dani, this is your Uncle Teal’c.”</p><p>Teal’c breath caught and he blinked once before looking down at the tiny human infant in his arms. Then he looked up to meet Sam’s once more. “I will never again cause you nor Doctor Fraiser to doubt my loyalty, Major Carter. I will allow no harm to come to Danielle Fraiser. She and Cassandra Fraiser will have my protection always, I swear it.” </p><p>“I know, Teal’c.” Sam reassured her friend. </p><p>While Janet’s heart was full as she watched their little ragtag family welcome it’s newest member, it also ached. She missed Daniel; they all did. When Dani was returned to her own arms, Janet held her close and rubbed the corner of the blanket with the glyph that meant home between her thumb and forefinger and smiled. “Welcome home, Dani.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was used to going without sleep. She could work for days with nothing more than twenty-minute power naps every thirty hours or so, and that was under good conditions. She could, and had, gone longer with no sleep at all under extreme circumstances. But there was something totally different about sleep deprivation when an infant is the cause of it. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool instead of a brain, thinking was hard, and functioning was harder. When she went to bed the simple act of laying down felt like the ultimate luxury. At least she wasn't suffering alone. She knew Janet was in the same boat and even a little worse off because she was Dani's supply of milk.</p><p>Despite how tired Sam was she wouldn't trade the last few weeks for anything. She'd taken some of her well stock piled vacation days so she could be home with Janet and Dani while Janet was on maternity leave. Sam was in awe of the tiny new being she was watching develop into a person right before her eyes. Dani had gone from a helpless newborn whose only concerns were food, sleep, and cleanliness to a bright eyed six week old who's discovered her fingers, an ability to grasp at things, and a love of hear mommy’s voice. Sam's new favorite thing was watching Janet cuddle with Dani while singing to her, though she did question Janet's choices of songs from Chicago, the musical not the band, and Tom Jones.</p><p>For the first time since Dani was born it was the warmth of the sun that woke Sam. She stretched, mindful not to disturb the smaller body beside her even in the moments before full consciousness. Once she was a bit more awake, Sam turned her head to look at the clock on the nightstand. It took a few seconds for the digital numbers to register. Sitting up with a jolt Sam reached over to shake Janet awake, "Janet, it's nine-thirty, wake up!"</p><p>Janet grumbled and snuggled further into her pillow and the blankets.</p><p>"Janet, we slept all night." Sam said as she started getting out of bed. Sam, being Sam, had done a lot of reading and research about babies, and she knew babies as young as Dani didn't sleep through the night. While the amount of time between feedings had grown, in the passing weeks, Dani still needed to be fed every six hours or so. They had put Dani to bed around ten, crawled into bed themselves around eleven, so she should have awakened them sometime around five or six. Sam’s heart started to race, as her concern began to grow. </p><p>Dark eyes popped open instantly. It took a few moments before Janet's thoughts caught up with her but once she was thinking she was moving to get out of bed as well. "She's too young to sleep through the night."</p><p>Sam smiled as she handed Janet her robe. "Maybe she's gifted and she's going to pick up on things before other kids her age."</p><p>"Wouldn't that be nice?" Janet replied as they made their way to the nursery. “But that isn’t how it works.”</p><p>They'd done the room in pink and brown, with a turtle theme that Cassie picked out. Over the crib in big puffy letters was Dani's name, and around the room were little memos from the people in their lives who loved the little girl. Jack have given her a stuff dog in SG1 sand BDUs. It even had a pair a sunglass just like the one's Jack wore, and Sam still had no idea where he'd found the tiny P90 it carried. Hammond had a mobile made with soft plushy representations of a large Prometheus surrounded by smaller 302s. Teal'c had asked Ishta to make several of the woven dreamcatcher like talismans her tribe of female Jaffa posted around their camps, the ones that meant strength, wisdom, courage, and hope. Sam had put one on each wall; hope hanging just above Dani's name. Jonas had gotten her a dream machine that projected either constellations or fish on the ceiling and walls while playing soft music or ocean sounds. Daniel's book was on top of the short three-shelf bookcase with his favorite fountain pen, which Sam sort of nicked from his office. Several pages had already been written in using that pen, and many more would soon follow.</p><p>The blanket Daniel had given them should have been in the crib but wasn't because Dani wasn't in her crib. There was a flash of panic in Sam's chest that felt like someone shoving a hot iron straight through her. There was a phantom of fear that never really went away for Sam, a fear that someone would find out the truth and take Dani to use her the way Conrad had tried to use Sam, or Nirrti had used Cassandra. Janet shared the same concerns but without Sam's personal experience she was able to shake off that moment of fear and panic and think clearly a little quicker than Sam. “Let’s check Cassie’s room.” Janet said in her best soothing doctor’s voice. “Maybe we just didn’t hear her and Cassie has her.” </p><p>After checking Cassie's room and finding it empty as well they headed downstairs. They were about halfway down when they heard Cassie’s voice coming from the living room. Janet, who’d been leading the way, held up her closed fist to single Sam to stop so they could listen, unseen by their teenager. </p><p>“Don’t give me that look.” Cassie’s voice said with amusement. “I know it’s morning and you’re used to having Mom for breakfast, but you have her and Mama Sam worn out. They need sleep, and I know you like the bottle just fine, so deal with it baby sister.” There was a bit of a pause and then Cassie continued. “There, see, not so bad. So, since I have your undivided attention, wow your eyes are really blue.” Cassie chuckles. “Anyway, you and I need to talk. I need to ask you a favor, Dani. I need you to take it easy on the moms, not to much, they need to be challenged sometimes, ya know, don’t let them get away with all their parental bull crap, but try and be an easier kid than I’ve been. I haven’t exactly been the best daughter for Mom, I’ve given her and Sam a lot of grief, especially lately. So, just give ‘em a bit of a break, yeah?” </p><p>Janet can feel the sting of tears in her eyes. When she feels Sam put her hand on her shoulder and squeeze reassuringly, she turns to look at her and does her best to smile. She needed to make sure that Cassie understood that she loved her unconditionally, and that she couldn’t have asked for a better eldest daughter. Cassie had literally lost everything, her parents, her people, her planet. She’s been used by Nirrti to harm people, had harm done to her because of what was done to her. Of course, Cassie was going to have issues, but she’s worked through a lot of them. The fact that Cassie was able to be a pain in Janet’s butt, that she felt secure enough to be a normal teenager testing her limits, spoke volumes on how far Cassie had come. Janet was extremely proud of her, and she needed to let Cassie know that.</p><p>Sam and Janet lingered on the stairs for several minutes after Cassie had gone quiet. They didn’t want her to know they’d eavesdropped on her and her sister’s private conversation. Then they made their way down and into the room. Their girls where on the sofa. Cassie had her feet on the edge of the coffee table, so that her knees were drawn up at an angle. Dani was laying on her sister's thighs, both little hands gripped around Cassie's index fingers. Cassie was moving Dani's arms in gentle stretches while softly humming a melody neither woman was familiar with. It struck Sam right in the heart when she realized it must be something from Cassie’s planet. Cassie liked telling Dani about how Sam had saved her on Hanka and how Janet had protected her when she'd been sick. Now it seemed that she was sharing a Hanka lullaby with her baby sister, and it nearly moved their mothers to tears. </p><p>When Cassie looked up to see her Mom and Sam, she smiled at them. "Feeling better?"</p><p>It took a moment, but Janet finally realized what must have happened and she beamed a proud smile at Cassie. "You took care of her all night?"</p><p>"You two were so tired." Cassie said as she picked her sister up from her thighs so she could hand her to Janet. "Sam put prune juice in her tea last night and drank it without flinching, and you put the cordless phone in the dishwasher. We need a new cordless phone by the way." She smiled as she watched Janet cuddle the baby. "So, I turned off the baby monitor, set the port-a-crib up in my room and kept her with me all night."</p><p>Sam flopped onto the couch beside the teen and pulled Cassie into her arms, nearly into her lap, as she hugged her. "You are an amazing kid."</p><p>"I know." Cassie said with a playful grin, and only a slight hint of the emotion her voice had held while talking to Dani. </p><p>The first thing Sam did when she went back to work was put a picture of Dani on her desk right next to the pictures she had of Cassie, and Janet. Although officially, as far as the law was concerned, Sam was Dani’s adoptive mother. If one looked closely enough, they could see Sam in the girl just as much as they could see Janet. Dani's hair had darkened over her nearly two months of life. Janet said it would be a beautiful chestnut brown, or perhaps a dark auburn, when she was older. She also had Janet's tea stained complexion, and her adorable nose. When Dani smiled, that was all Sam complete with dimples. She had Janet’s cheek bones, but Sam’s chin. The most telling part though was Dani's eyes. She had Sam's bright blue eyes, in color and shape. They were eyes that were beautiful on the fair blonde but outright striking on her dark-haired daughter. One look into the child's eyes and one could see Sam. </p><p>There was no such thing as easing back into work when it came to the SGC. Janet had been back to work for all of two days when Jonas started having visions of the future. She'd grown to really like the young man so when she discovered a brain tumor most likely caused by Nirrti she once again regretted that it hadn't been her to kill the goa'uld. Despite the guilt she felt for going back to work and leaving Dani with a babysitter, and the ache of missing her baby, Janet loved being back in her infirmary. Even the frustration she felt over Jonas' refusal to treat the tumor was a welcome sensation. As Jonas continued putting off having surgery Janet found herself fighting the desire to smack the young man. Not only was he putting his own life on the line, he'd managed to talk Sam out of a mission because he said she'd get hurt on it and then Sam ended up getting badly hurt right there on base. Janet had to finally put her foot down at the eleventh hour and took Jonas into surgery. Having a member of SG1 recovering in her infirmary finally let Janet feel like she was truly back, and things were once again normal at the SGC with everyone once again under the watchful eye of Doctor Fraiser.</p><p>During Jonas' recovery Sam was able to get caught up on her lab work. She only worked late twice and both times it nearly killed her to be in her lab and not at home, which was totally weird for her. Her work still excited her, it always would, but her Dad had been right. Discovering something new out in the universe still filled Sam with awe, but it didn't make her feel the way she felt when she discovered something new about her daughter. Dani had changed Sam's perspective on a lot of things. When she first started at the SGC is was all about exploring and finding new tech to play with. Then her work became keeping Cassie, and then Janet safe. Now with Dani that desire was intensified because Dani was brand new and had a whole life stretched out in front of her. Sam had to make sure that wide-open future was always there for Dani. That's what was on Sam's mind as she stepped through the Gate to Abydos.</p><p>What passed through Janet's mind more sharply than ever before was the fear that there was a chance Sam would go through that Gate and never come back. There had always been some level of anxiety, even back when they were just friends, but now it was almost overwhelming because she wasn't just worried for her sake, but for Dani's. She didn't want to raise their daughter alone, she didn't want to tell Dani stories of Sam; she wanted Dani to experience Sam, to know her other mother, to love and be loved by her. But like Sam, Janet knew the importance of keeping the planet safe, of defeating those who would do them harm. So, when Sam went off to find the Eye of Ra Janet could do little more than wish her good luck and kiss her goodbye in the privacy of her office before she left for the Gate room.</p><p>They'd lost the Eye of Ra but had saved a tablet that according to Ghost Daniel, who Sam was still surprised to find out hadn't been a figment of her imagination while trying to get back to Janet, was a clue on how to find the lost city of the Ancients. While Jonas worked on translating it Sam did what she could to help keep tabs on Anubis. When she would get home at night, she would spend hours just watched Dani sleep, as she tried to still her mind and calm her emotions.</p><p>"Hey." Janet said softly as she came up behind Sam in the doorway of the nursery. She put her hand on Sam's back and began rubbing circles. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam answered. She was quiet for a moment and then added, "I'm kind of envious of all those parents out there who don't know what we know."</p><p>Janet nodded her understanding. "It's scary." She agreed. "But you're out there fighting to keep her safe, so it's a little less scary, for me at least."</p><p>"You have a lot of faith in me." Sam said softly.</p><p>"I always have." Janet replied as she leaned into Sam.</p><p>Sam put her arm around her girlfriend and sighed softly. "I have a feeling I'm going to need that faith. Things are going to get harder before they get better."</p><p>The last thing Sam expected to find on their search for the Lost City was Daniel. Jonas had spent every waking moment working on the tablet they retrieved from Abydos. He thought he had figured it out, that it wasn't the Lost City but the City of the Lost. He thought they had a gate address, so several teams were sent to explore the ruins found on the planet after sending a MALP. When one of the backup teams reported finding something of interest, a living human Daniel Jackson who didn't know who he was, wasn't what any of them were expecting.</p><p>When Jack failed at getting through to Daniel, Sam gave it a try. She did her best to convince him that he was a good man, a kind, compassionate man who more than likely was kicked out by the Ancients for the very humanity that had attracted him to them in the first place. He was finding it hard to believe so Sam smiled at him and said, "Come back with us, Daniel. I'll show you just how much I believe what I just said. You are a good man, and if that's a flaw to the Ancients then that shows badly on them, not you."</p><p>He promised to think about it.</p><p>Something she said must have rang true because Daniel came home with them. A wave of shock washed over the Gate and Control rooms as soon as Daniel walked out of the event horizon. Hammond stared for a long moment and then ordered he be taken to medical. Daniel was quickly whisked off with SG1 in tow. Janet had been warned that he was coming but when he walked in it still took her by surprise. "Daniel."</p><p>He seemed a little uncomfortable at first but there seemed to be something about Janet, like there had been with Sam that put him at ease. The logical medical part of Janet was telling her this was impossible. She'd watched Daniel's body rot away from radiation poisoning. She watched the essence of him leave his body and then leave this world through the Gate. She had helped prepare his body to be cremated, had gone with SG1 and Hammond to Abydos to lay his remains alongside Sha're’s. Now he was sitting on one of her gurneys watching her, his blue gray eyes blinking at her. His skin was warm to the touch, his pulse stead and strong, the sound of his heart thunderous in her ears. When the results started coming back from the tests she had run, she could hardly believe her eyes. Everything matched up perfectly to the tests and scans Janet had run at Daniel's last complete physical, the one she herself gave him just days before SG1 went to Jonas' home world.</p><p>Later while sitting at her desk with pen in hand Janet stared at the blank form in front of her trying to find the words to write her report on Daniel. She was so lost in her task that she didn't hear the knock on her office door, nor did she notice Sam walk in. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of Sam's hand on her shoulder that Janet blinked and looked up at the blonde.</p><p>"Hey," Sam said gently.</p><p>"Hi." Janet replied as she reached up to put her hand on Sam's.</p><p>"No need to ask how you are about the whole Daniel thing." Sam said as she looked down into Janet's eyes. "You're just as thrown for a loop as the rest of us."</p><p>Janet was quiet for a moment as she tried to find a way to explain how she felt. "We are surrounded by science and technology, both human and alien. We are fully aware of the influence the goa'uld had on religion and social ideals. It would be so easy with what we know, what we do, to write all of that off. And yet, Sam, you and I have a child together and now Daniel's back from the dead. These things are the very definition of miraculous."</p><p>"I think sometimes we forget that one of the biggest parts of our jobs is to believe in the unbelievable." Sam said with a soft smile.</p><p>"This is pretty unbelievable." Janet replied and returned Sam's smile with one of her own.</p><p>"But he's Daniel, right?" Sam asked.</p><p>Janet nodded. "He's Daniel."</p><p>The threat level was too high for Sam to follow through on what she said to Daniel in his tent. Things moved ahead at a quick pace and before she knew it, she was in a F-302 waiting for the signal to take out Anubis' super weapon. Sam was able to destroy the weapon but before they could get Daniel and Jonas off Anubis' ship it jumped into hyperspace. Sam sat in the cockpit of her fighter thinking, not again, she couldn't lose him again. When Daniel and Jonas ringed into the warehouse on Langara, Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to hug Daniel or slap him.</p><p>In the end Anubis escaped but they managed to deal him a crippling blow. Jonas was shot in action, but it wasn't anything Janet couldn't fix. On his way to the Gate room after deciding to go back to Langara, Jonas stopped by the infirmary to say goodbye. He tapped on her office door and smiled. "Got a minute, Doc?"</p><p>"For you, I think I can find one." Janet replied as she stood up and walked around her desk. Without thinking she fussed over his wound to make sure it was healing.</p><p>Jonas couldn't help but smile. "I just wanted to say goodbye and to thank you."</p><p>"Patching you guys up is what I do, Jonas." Janet replied. "You don't have to thank me but it's nice to hear."</p><p>"I am grateful for the medical care but that's not what I mean." Jonas said softly. "You were the first person here to accept me. You made me feel welcome. You let me be your friend. Thank you."</p><p>Janet hugged the young man. "We'll always be friends, Jonas."</p><p>"I hope so." Jonas replied. When they stepped away from the hug he smiled softly. "Give Dani a hug for me?"</p><p>"I will, I promise." Janet said with a nod.</p><p>Now that they had a moment to catch their breathes, Sam was finally able to show Daniel just how much he meant to them. His memories had started trickling back slowly but it still frustrated him that so much of his past was still a hazy blur. Sam hoped knowing he was loved would help. Sam knocked on the doorframe of Daniel's office and smiled, "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm good." Daniel replied. "I think."</p><p>Stepping into the room, Sam moved closer to the table Daniel was sitting at. "It’s all in there, Daniel." She saw the doubt in his eyes. "Do you remember when I said I'd show you how much you meant to us?" He nodded, and she smiled before turning towards the door. "Janet."</p><p>Janet walked in carrying Dani who was all wide-eyed wonder as she took in her new surroundings. They didn't bring the baby on base often but neither she nor Sam could stand it any longer. They wanted Daniel to meet his namesake. Sam gave her a huge grin as she handed the baby to her.</p><p>Sam settled Dani in her arms so that she was facing outward with her back held up against Sam’s chest. Then Sam turned to Daniel and with the biggest, brightly smile, said, "Daniel Jackson meet Danielle Fraiser." Sam beamed as she waved Dani's little hand at Daniel while nuzzling her nose against the baby's head. "Dani, meet your Uncle Daniel."</p><p>Daniel took the baby in, his eyes darting between her and her mothers. Hearing her name, realizing that they would name their child after him, something warm bubbled up inside his chest. He reached out a hand to the baby and Dani didn't even hesitate in grabbing hold of his fingers. He smiled. "Dani?"</p><p>"Without you and Sam making the Gate work we wouldn't have her." Janet said softly from Sam’s side. "So, we named her after you and I named her after Sam. Danielle Samantha Fraiser." She was still holding on to the hope that someday she'd get to add Carter to that list of names. "You're not just our friend, Daniel. You're family."</p><p>He was quiet for a long time as he played with the baby in Sam's arms. She was tiny, perfect, and favored both of her mothers. Daniel smiled. "I told you she'd be as beautiful and as strong as her moms."</p><p>Janet's eyes went a little wide and then she gave him a huge beaming smile. "You did."</p><p>He silently asked permission from Sam to hold her and Sam easily handed Dani to him. Daniel had tears in his eyes as he smiled down at the baby with his name. "I'm so happy to meet you Dani. I didn't think I was going to get to, ya know." He kissed her forehead and smiled at his friends. "Ok, this makes getting deascended worth it."</p><p>"Welcome home, Daniel." Sam said and she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"No more dying, ok?" Janet added as she took her turn to welcome him home.</p><p>Daniel chuckled which made Dani gurgle out a little baby laugh of her own. "I'll do my best."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is all I have for this one, but I know I wanted to write more for this story. I remember scenes involving Vala later on in Dani's life. I've always felt cheated out of the goodness that would have been the dynamic between Janet and Vala. So, I'm leaving this one open with the hopes of coming back with new chapters. </p><p>Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting, especially Melodious_Song who commenting on every chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brand new chapter never published anywhere else but here. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was something she’d started by accident a while ago. SG1 had been off world exploring a Goa'uld temple and had needed emergency medical aid. Janet and her team ran off to help, and were caught up in a cave in. When things looked bleak, she was badly injured, the team was sick and dying, and it seemed as if SG1’s luck had finally run out, Janet’s thoughts had been of Cassie. Picking up a small field tape recorder she recorded a message for her daughter, wanting Cassie to understand why she hadn’t come home this time, and how very much she loved her. Turned out SG1 still had a bit of luck in them because Janet’s cure worked and they were rescued from their would be tomb. Janet got to go home that night and hold her daughter close and tell Cassie face to face that she loved her more than anything. </p><p>Janet had kept that little tape recorder and every so often she would record messages for Cassie. Jonas Quinn had given her a video recorder as a baby gift while she was pregnant, to capture all of Dani’s firsts and special moments, and Janet thought maybe she’d upgrade the way she was leaving her girls messages. So, she set the Canon handy cam up on its little tripod on the coffee table in front of the old leather sofa in her small home office, and nervously started to record her first video message. </p><p>“Hi Cassie. Hi Dani. It’s Mom.” Janet said with a warm smile and then laughed at herself. “But of course, you knew that because this is a video and you can see me. Maybe I should have thought out what I wanted to say before I started. Oh well, let's just see where this goes.” She said the date and the girls' ages to mark when the video was being recorded, and then launched into talking about what was happening in their lives. “It’s almost Halloween. It’ll be your first Halloween, Dani. Sam and I agreed to let you pick out everyone’s costumes, Cass. Uncle Jack is lobbying really hard for the Simpsons, while Uncle Teal’c has put his vote in for Star Wars characters.” </p><p>Janet talks about how excited everyone is for Dani’s first holiday season, and how they’re starting to make plans for Thanksgiving and Christmas. There’s a pinch around her eyes when she mentions going to Vancouver to visit the Fraiser clan for Christmas because in doing so she mentions Jacob, who has yet to meet his granddaughter, and Janet knows that it’s hurting Sam. Janet understands that Jacob’s life as a Tok’ra means he can’t always rush home to Earth, but it’s been months since Dani’s birth and they still hadn’t heard from Jacob. She tries to stay focused on her own family, “Cassie already knows this, Dani, but your grandmother and great grandmother are going to spoil your rotten.” </p><p>From the hallway outside the second-floor home office, Sam’s voice calls out in a suspicious tone. “Janet?”  </p><p>“In here.” Janet calls out, her attention diverted from the camera as she turns her head to look at the door, she is expecting Sam to appear through. As soon as the tall blonde does so, Janet smiles. “Hey.” </p><p>“Hey.” Sam replies with a warm smile as she walks over to Janet and leans down to kiss her hello. “The house is too quiet, where are the girls?” </p><p>Janet chuckles softly. “Cassie and Dominic.” Janet smiles at the face Sam makes at the mention of the boy’s name. “Wanted to go for a walk in the park. I convinced Cassie to take her sister with her.” </p><p>Sam raises an eyebrow at that and then begins to laugh herself. “You sent our baby to play chaperone to our teenager?” </p><p>“Yeap.” Janet replied with a smirk. </p><p>Sam laughs again, and then notices the handy cam on its tripod. “What are you up too?” </p><p>Janet blushes a little and bites her lip before she replies, “Don’t laugh.” Sam nods her agreement and then she explains what she’s doing. Once she’s finished admitting to the taped messages, Janet feels the need to explain some of her reasoning behind it. “I can’t remember the sound of my Dad’s voice. I can remember the sound of his laugh, the way he smelled, and I have plenty of pictures to remind me of his smile, his face, but I struggle to remember the sound of his voice speaking to me. I want the girls to remember my voice, I want them to be able to remember what I sounded like when I tell them how much I love them.” </p><p>“I think it’s a wonderful thing.” Sam reassures her love with a bright smile and a gentle caress of her cheek. “I wish I had something to remind me of my Mom’s voice.” </p><p>“You’re welcome to do this with me.” Janet offered with a warm smile. </p><p>“I’d like that very much.” Sam’s voice was soft to hide the emotion in it caused by Janet’s sweet offer to share something she could see meant a lot to her. </p><p>The tapes were kept in a box, secured in their office, with a note in their wills of its location and instructions that it be given to the girls after their passing. Hopefully they would have long, happy lives, and live well into being old and gray, before the girls would receive the box of taped memories, stories, and long rambling conversations that happened from time to time while Janet and Sam recorded together. </p><p>Janet had needed to find someone she could trust to look after Cassie when she was younger. Someone she could trust to look after Cassie, who Cassie trusted enough to be left alone with, and someone who understood that Janet worked odd hours sometimes. It had been a real struggle, which is one of the reasons why Janet had brought Cassie to work with her so often in the beginning. But after being severely injured while off planet and opting for a medical discharge, one of Janet’s most trusted nurses offered her services. Cassie knew her and was comfortable with her, Janet trusted her, and she understood Janet and Cassie’s life better than anyone could hope for. So of course, when it came time to find someone to watch Dani, Janet and Sam turned once more to retired Air Force nurse Penelope, who was more than happy to resume her position as the Fraisers’ babysitter. But even the most reliable and trusted babysitters sometimes had to call off because something came up in their own lives, and sometimes that happened when CMO’s were off-world setting up m.a.s.h. units at beta sites. Which left Sam in a bit of a pickle. While Jack was laid up due to injury, SG1 was off off-world rotation, leaving Sam, Daniel, and Teal’c to work on other projects that needed their attention.  For Sam that meant working on some upgrades for the 303, tinkering with her generator designs, and working on some major overhauling of the base computers. Nothing dangerous, so nothing Sam had to worry about having Dani around, which is why she was walking around the SGC with a hiking pack strapped to her back and a gleefully babbling Dani Fraiser waving backwards fingers at the people they passed. </p><p>“Um, hey, Sam!” Daniel called out as he jogged a bit to catch up with Sam’ long strides. He’d just happened to look up as she passed his open office doorway, and had jumped to his feet as soon as he realized what he’d just seen. When he caught up to her he couldn’t help but smile at the tiny auburn haired, blue eyed, little girl squealing at him in delight. “You do realize you have Dani on your back, right?” </p><p>Sam rolled her eyes at the archaeologist currently making faces at her daughter. “Of course, I realize I have her. Penny has the flu, Janet’s off world, Cassie’s in school. Captain Harris needs my finished redesign for the 303 by end of day. So, I brought Dani to work with me.” </p><p>Distracted by the little girl who bore his name it took Daniel a moment to respond. Smiling for Dani’s sake and keeping his voice jovial Daniel said, “The base isn’t exactly the safest place, you know. Janet’s going to kill you.” </p><p>“Dani will be perfectly fine with me in my lab for a couple of hours.” Sam replied, and then after a moment of thought she added. “I do need to work on the base computer core, do you think you could keep an eye on her for me for about an hour or so around noon?” </p><p>Daniel’s face lit up. “I would love some one on one time with my namesake.” </p><p>“Great!” Sam beamed a smile at him. “I’ll bring her to you, and you two can have lunch together.” </p><p>At a quarter till twelve Sam knocked on Daniel’s door with Dani on her hip. “She just woke up from a nap so she’s a little clingy.” Sam tells him as she passes her daughter to him. She sets Dani’s bag on a clear patch of table and explains, “She’s really into anything small enough she can grasp herself, so there are some cheerios and blueberries in baggies in her bag for snacks. Get her some mashed potatoes and peas for lunch, maybe the meatloaf if you cut it up small and it doesn’t look days old, and she can have some red jello.” </p><p>“Red?” Daniel pretends to gasp. “Doesn’t she know blue is best?” </p><p>Sam smiles with such joy as she watches Daniel trying to keep Dani from grabbing his glasses while making silly faces at her. “She’s a girl with her own options.” She indulges in watching one of her closest friends interact with her daughter for a few moments longer before saying, “I’ll be back in an hour or so. Have fun.” </p><p>“We will.” Daniel reassures Sam. </p><p>Things go really well for Daniel and Dani at first. Daniel gives the little girl with the curious bright blue eyes a tour of his office, showing her the different artifacts and explaining where they’re from. Then he sits at his work bench and perches her on his lap as he pulls a clean sheet of paper out and picks up his pen. He starts writing out the Goa'uld 'alphabet’ and telling Dani what each glyph means in relation to a letter. Daniel understands that she’s too young to actually understand him, but he figures what’s the harm in starting early? He makes it to the fifth glyph when his attention and Dani’s are swept to the door as a voice booms ahead of its owner. </p><p>“Space monkey!” Jack’s bellow reaches them before he appears in the doorway of Daniel’s office. “I’m hungry and bored, let's get…” Jack stops mid demand and blinks. “Your new grad student seems a little on the young side, Danny boy.” </p><p>“Her sitter is sick.” Daniel explains while Dani squeals in delight at another familiar face. “Janet’s still at the beta site, Cass is in school, and Sam has deadlines to meet, so she brought Dani to work with her. I’m keeping an eye on her while Sam works in the computer core.”  </p><p>Jack can’t help but smile at the way Dani lights up when she sees him. Walking over to where Daniel was sitting with Dani on his lap, Jack holds out his hand which Dani grabs with glee. “Hiya Lil’ Carter. Do you and the space monkey want to have lunch with good ol’ Uncle Jack?”</p><p>“Technically speaking,” Daniel says as he pushes his glasses up with his free hand. “It would be little Fraiser.” He smirks at the way Jack rolls his eyes. “And we were about to head to the commissary for some mashed potatoes and peas.”</p><p>“And pie.” Jack adds as he helps himself to Dani as Daniel is in the process of standing. He turns on his heel with Dani in his arms and heads for the door, expecting Daniel to follow. “If we have to make her eat peas, she gets to try pie.” </p><p>“Sam said jello.” Daniel calls out after him while snatching up Dani’s supply bag. </p><p>“Belay that order space monkey.” Jack calls back. “I say we have pie, and I outrank Carter, so there.” </p><p>Daniel rolls his eyes as he catches up to Jack, but there’s a warm smile on his lips. “I don’t think that counts when it comes to her daughter, Jack.” </p><p>In the commissary Jack lets Daniel get their lunches while he carefully picks out a couple of pies that he knows will be safe for Dani to try. Then he watches Daniel as the younger man puts a spoon full of peas and tiny carrot chunks on an empty tray, along with a spoon full of mashed potato and small bites of meatloaf from his own plate. When Daniel sets the tray in front of Dani, who is sitting on the table, pressed up against Daniel’s chest, Jack smiles warmly at his friend. “I didn’t think you’d be good with babies.”</p><p>“There were babies on Abydos, Jack.” Daniel replied while adjusting Dani’s bib in hopes of keeping her somewhat clean. “Everyone in the village helped care for them.” </p><p>“Ah.” Jack replies while watching Dani shove mashed potato into her mouth with one hand while squishing peas between her fingers with the other. He hesitated for a moment but then asked anyway, “Did you and Sha’re want…” </p><p>Daniel nods. “We did. It’s custom on Abydos for a newly married couple to wait a full year before trying for a child. It’s so they can enjoy each other and get used to being married. Sha’re had just stopped drinking the tea they used as birth control, and we’d started trying.” He pauses, his thoughts on his late wife and his attention on Dani. He returns Jack’s warm but careful smile when the moment has passed. “What about you? Think you and Laira might…” </p><p>“She wants too.” Jack answers. “I was willing back on Edora.” </p><p>“Not so willing now?” Daniel asks. </p><p>Jack shrugs. “Our world is a lot scarier than hers.” This time Jack pauses to think before he adds, “Maybe when I retire, and it sticks.” </p><p>Any further meaningful conversation between the two men was waylaid by the loud cooing noise made by one of the E-1 Airmen who worked in the commissary. “Aww, so sweet. Is that Doctor Fraiser’s baby? She’s getting so big.” </p><p>Dani froze at the unfamiliar voice and blinked questioningly at the strange woman staring at her from over Jack’s shoulder, before shifting around so she could hide her face in Daniel’s neck.</p><p>“Aww, she’s shy.” The Airmen cooed. “She must get that from you, Dr. Jackson.” </p><p>Daniel choked on his coffee as he looked up at the young woman and blinked. “Excuse me?” </p><p>“You know, it was really very sweet what you did for Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter, Dr. Jackson.” The Airmen replied sweetly. “Helping them have a family and all.” </p><p>Did she think Dani was his? Daniel blinked. </p><p>“Well, I won’t intrude on any more of your time together.” The Airmen said before cooing a goodbye to Dani who still had her face tucked into Daniel’s neck, and getting back to work. </p><p>Jack was smirking in a way that Daniel found annoying. Once they were alone at their table again, he glared at his friend and asked, “Do people around here think Dani’s mine?” </p><p>“They’ve assumed so.” Jack replied. Outside of SG1 the only people who knew the truth about Dani’s conception and biological ties to Carter, were Hammond, Jacob, and Cassie. “Most believe that you very graciously agreed to make a donation to the baby Carter-Fraiser fund. A few think you and Doc handle matters a little more personally.” Jack’s smirk got bigger as he lowered his voice. “And an even smaller group thought the Doc and Teal’c… It didn’t help that the big guy was willing to fight for her honor when he heard the rumors.”</p><p>Daniel had been so focused on sorting out his own issues and getting his life back since being outcast from the Ancients, that he hadn’t paid any attention to base scuttlebutt. </p><p>Reaching across the table Jack once again helped himself to Dani. Settling her on his lap he picked up a spoon and used it to scoop up a taste of apple pie filling. He gave her a taste and laughed gleefully at the wide-eyed expression of sheer joy on her face. “Pie, Dani girl, it’s truly the food of the gods.” </p><p>“Really Jack?” Daniel groans, pulling himself out of his thoughts. “Is that the right turn of phrase to use given who we fight against?” Jack shrugs and he rolls his eyes. He watches as Jack gives Dani a taste of cherry pie filling next. “Did anyone think it was you?” </p><p>“A handful.” Jack admits. “But you were the front runner by a landslide.” </p><p>By the time Jack was finished giving Dani tiny tastes of the fruit pies he’d picked out, she was an absolute mess. The little girl with Sam’s smile didn’t seem to mind as long as Uncle Jack continued to let her play with her food. She did mind however, when she needed to be changed. Jack laughed at the face Daniel made at the smell coming from the tiny Carter-Fraiser and told him he’d take care of it. He stood up, rummaged through Dani’s bag for a diaper and baggie of wipes, which he stuffed into the pocket of his blue on-base work shirt, and then headed towards the door. </p><p>“Jack, wait.” Daniel called out. “You need her bag. She needs clean clothes.” </p><p>Jack waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. I got something in my locker she can wear.” </p><p>As Jack carried Dani to the locker room, he explained the plot behind Who Shot Mr. Burns. He knew she didn’t understand, and that it was the tone of his voice that had her so seemingly engaged, and not screaming her little demands at him to be cleaned up through the hallways of the SGC. Once they reached the locker room, he retrieved a clean washcloth which he wet with warm water, and a clean towel that he laid out on the locker room bench. “And after all that,” Jack said as he laid Dani down on the table. “Do you know who shot Mr. Burns?” He tickled her tummy and smiled. “It was the baby!” Dani cooed and giggled up at him as he removed her soiled clothes and diaper. “I know right!” </p><p>“Welcome back, Doctor.” Hammond says warmly as he meets Janet at the bottom of the ramp. “I trust everything is in order at the beta site?” </p><p>Janet nods as she pulls off her cap and shoves it into the pocket of her BDU jacket. “The medical unit is all set up, Sir, and the site is now fully supplied. Major Hartley is still working on securing defenses. He’ll report by the end of shift.” </p><p>“Sounds good, Doctor, thank you.” Hammond replies as they leave the gateroom side by side. “We can debrief once you’ve submitted your final report.”</p><p>“Yes Sir.” Janet replies with a nod before walking off towards the armory to turn in her sidearm before going to the infirmary for a post mission exam. Then she makes her way to the locker room for a shower and to change back into her normal uniform. She was tired and grimy, and honestly all she wanted to do was go home and snuggle with her girls until she fell asleep with Dani tucked under her chin, and Cassie begrudgingly indulging her with her presence. To make it perfect she’d have Sam pressed up against her back, her long, strong arm slung across her body, teasingly poking at Cassie. Janet sighed wishfully at the fantasy as the elevator doors opened and she stepped off to head for the women’s locker room. </p><p>It was not unusual to find Jack and Teal’c walking side by side through a corridor of the base discussing a wide variety of subjects, including hockey, which was one of the many Earth things Jack had introduced Teal’c to, and one of the few Teal’c actually enjoyed. Jack, having been born in Chicago, was a diehard Blackhawks fan. Teal’c tended to favor whichever team he saw as the superior warriors, but when pressed to pick a single team to pledge his loyalty to, had broken Jack’s heart by choosing the Vancouver Canucks. Jack blamed Janet and her, “Damn Canadian tainted blood.” Janet’s mother was Canadian, and the Fraisers were a Canucks family. What was unusual was finding Jack and Teal’c sitting on the floor in the middle of a lesser used corridor discussing the merits of both teams while carefully supporting and guiding Dani Fraiser as she took wobbly steps back and forth between them. Janet had to blink and rub her eyes because she wasn’t sure she was seeing this in reality. Had she been exposed to something while off world? Warner had given her an all clear before she’d headed up to the locker room, but maybe he’d missed something? </p><p>Nope, she wasn’t seeing things. Jack and Teal’c were sitting on the floor talking about hockey while her daughter toddled and giggled between them. What the hell was Dani doing here? For a moment panic and fear welled in Janet’s chest. Clearly Dani was alright, she seemed fine as she happily played with her chosen uncles, but was Sam hurt? Cassie? Is that why Dani was here being entertained by Jack and Teal’c? Neither man seemed to be holding back any kind of tension that would signal something was wrong, but if something weren’t wrong, why was her infant daughter on base? And where the hell was Sam? And why was Dani wearing a miniature copy of SG1’s olive green BDUs, complete with the world’s tiniest combat boots and field cap? </p><p>“You are aware of Doctor Fraiser’s feelings, O’Neill.” Teal’c’s voice boomed softly in the empty hallway as he reached out and gently wrapped his massive hands around Dani’s core as she took a few shaky steps towards him again, Jack’s reach having been extended as far as it could. “I do not think she would look favorably upon your attempts to sway young Danielle Fraiser’s allegiance from the Canucks of Vancouver.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Jack replied with a dismissive wave of his now free hands. “What the Doc don’t know won’t hurt me until it’s too late and Dani’s a true blue Blackhawks girl.” </p><p>Teal’c had his back to her, and Jack was too focused on Dani to notice her, but Dani spotted her lurking around the corner and was now trying to mountain climb Teal’c to see her better. Janet smirked as she edged further into Dani’s view, her heart swelling as her daughter reached out over Teal’c shoulder as she babbled out the long held hum of the m sound and flicker of the o sound that would eventually develop into mommy.</p><p>Teal’c held Dani gently but securely to his chest as he rose with a grace unhindered by his size. Turning, he spotted Janet and bowed his head in acknowledgement of her presence. “Doctor Fraiser.” </p><p>“Aw crap.” Jack muttered as he less gracefully scampered to his feet. Once he was standing, he gave Janet a little wave. “Hiya Doc.”</p><p>Janet closed the distance between herself and her friends with a gentle smile for Dani’s sake. Keeping her voice soothing, she asked, “Why is my baby here?” </p><p>“Carter.” Jack blurted. “Carter did it!” </p><p>She was going to owe him for this. Sam’s work on the computer core took longer than she’d expected, which left her rushing to get Harris those 303 updates, which means she’d left Dani with Daniel a lot longer than she’d planned too. As soon as she ended the video call with Harris, who confirmed he’d reserved her updates, Sam dashed out of her lab and ran right to Daniel’s office. “Sorry,” She panted out as she burst into the room. “Didn’t mean too…” Sam stopped; Daniel wasn’t there. The office was empty. “Daniel?” </p><p>“Oh, hey Sam.” Daniel said from behind her. He was just getting back from a briefing with SG7 and Hammond. </p><p>Sam stared at him, wide eyed, heart pounding. “Um, Daniel, didn’t I leave something very important with you?” </p><p>“She’s with Jack.” Daniel informed her with a soft smile. “I had a briefing.” </p><p>“Oh.” Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d be gone so long.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Sam.” Daniel reassured her. “We’ve got you covered.” </p><p>Sam gave him a radiant smile. “Thank you, Daniel.” He smiled back at her, one of those warm, brotherly smiles she knew was meant only for her and Janet. Then she wrinkled her nose sheepishly as she asked, “Um, do you know where the Colonel took my baby?”</p><p>“To see Teal’c.” Daniel answered. </p><p>Sam checked all the usual spots where Teal’c could be found when off duty, eventually finding him and Jack in the lounge preparing to watch a playoff baseball game. As soon as Sam stepped into the room her eyes began searching out her daughter, but Dani was nowhere in sight. </p><p>“Heyya Carter.” Jack greeted her when he spotted her. “Come to watch…” </p><p>“Where’s Dani, Sir?” Sam asked before Jack could finish. </p><p>“The infirmary.” Jack began to answer. </p><p>Sam’s heart came to a painfully sudden stop. “What?!”</p><p>Before Jack could finish saying, “with the Doc.” Sam had turned on her heel and run for it. When she burst into the main room of the infirmary, Sam once again sought out her daughter, her scared blue eyes scanning each bed for Dani’s tiny form, but once again her little girl was nowhere in sight. </p><p>“Looking for someone, Major?” Janet asked as she stepped into the room. </p><p>Sam spun on her heel, eyes wide and panicked. “Janet?” Had Janet been recalled early because of what happened to Dani? “Janet, where’s…” </p><p>“Easy Sam.” Janet said gently once she saw the panic her lover was in. “Dani’s fine, she’s asleep in my office. She’s apparently had a very big day.” </p><p>The relief hit Sam so hard she sank onto the edge of the nearest bed and stayed there until her heart started beating normally again. Then she got up and followed Janet back to her office. Janet had put one of the smaller, thinner, bunk mattresses on the floor near her desk, and had thrown a sheet over it. Dani was laying on her back, both arms stretched up over her head, her chunky little legs spread apart, peacefully sleeping after her big adventure. When Janet asked why Dani was on base, Sam explained. Janet nodded and bit her lip and suggested maybe they needed to find a backup sitter or two. While they were both confident that the fellas of SG1 would keep their littlest honorary member safe and sound, the SGC still wasn’t the safest place for Dani to be.</p><p>“Janet?” Sam said softly after watching her daughter’s tiny chest rise and fall steady for a moment. It’s then that Sam realizes that Dani is dressed in an identical way to herself, the standard olive green BDUs with black undershirt. </p><p>“Hmm?” Janet replied from behind her desk. </p><p>“Where’d the uniform come from?” Sam asks as a smile tugs at her lips. </p><p>Janet looked over at their baby soldier and chuckled. “Jack. There’s a field cap, jacket, and a tiny pair of sunglasses that go with it.” Janet rolls her eyes as she added, “Apparently Cassie has decided that she and Dani will be an SG team, while you and I dress up as Egyptian goddesses.” </p><p>For a moment Sam looked shocked at the idea that Cassie would want them to play Goa'uld, but then she started to laugh. “That kid has a hell of a sense of humor.” </p><p>Janet laughed as well, “We’ve let her spend too much time with Jack.” </p><p>Sam wished she’d been paying more attention to the time that day. She wanted so badly to show her daughter the Stargate, to watch the wonder on her little face at the bright, rippling light of the event horizon. Who knew when she would get the chance to bring Dani back to the base to see it. </p><p>Neither Sam or Dani, or even Janet, were on base when the announcement of an off-world activation was sounded. In fact, the only member of SG1 who was on base was Teal’c, who stood stoically beside Hammond as they waited on Walter to report on whether or not they got an identification code. </p><p>“It’s Jacob Carter, Sir.” Walter announces when Jacob’s name pops up on the screen. </p><p>“About damn time.” Hammond grumbles as he turns to leave the control booth.</p><p>“Indeed.” Teal’c agrees but stays where he is. </p><p>Hammond greets his old friend in the gateroom, and after Jacob reassures him that his visit isn’t for any pressing or dire reasons, he escorts him up to his office. Once the two old soldiers are alone Hammond asks, “What the hell is going on, Jacob? You’ve been out of contact for months, and the Tok’ra have gone radio silent.” </p><p>“We have our reasons for going to ground, George.” Jacob replies in that vague way the Tok’ra had. </p><p>“Reasons you’re not going to share with us?” George replies. </p><p>Jacob shakes his head. “Not yet any way.”</p><p>“So why are you here, Jacob?” George demands gently. “What do the Tok’ra need from us this time?” </p><p>“Nothing.” Jacob answers. “I’m not here on Tok’ra business. I’m here to meet my new grandchild.” </p><p>“If you’d waited any longer, we’d be celebrating her first birthday.” George huffed at him. </p><p>“I know.” Jacob replied. “It couldn’t be helped, George, we were sequestered for a reason. But I’m here now, and I have some time to stick around for a bit.” He smiled a bit as he added, “Did you say her?” </p><p>A huge, loving smile appeared on Hammond’s face. “Congratulations Jacob, you have a beautiful little granddaughter.” </p><p>Sam was sitting on the living room floor with Dani, helping her to stack blocks, while Janet watched from over the top of the book she’d been trying to read. When the blocks were about six blocks high Dani reached out and knocked them over. The tiny auburn haired almost-a-toddler with the bright blue eyes, watched the blocks clatter to the floor with clearly said, “D’oh.” </p><p>“Ok,” Sam blinked, and then turned to look at a laughing Janet as she said, “You might be right about us letting the girls spend too much time with Jack.” </p><p>Before Janet could respond their doorbell rang. She told Sam to stay put, she’d get it, and then pushed off of the sofa and walked out of the room. When she returned a few minutes later she had Jacob in tow. “Sam.” </p><p>Sam looked up from watching Dani to see her dad and was hit was a flood of emotion. She understood that Jacob couldn’t just drop everything he was doing to rush home, but there was still a part of her that resented him for taking so long to come meet her daughter. </p><p>“Hi kiddo.” Jacob said with a nervous smile as he rung his favorite tartan newsboy cap in his hands. </p><p>“Hi Dad.” Sam replied as she reached for Dani to hold as she stood up to greet him. </p><p>There’s a moment of tension in the air before Jacob says, “I’m sorry it took me so long to get home. Things are a bit chaotic at the moment, internal bullcrap I can’t talk about, but I’m here now, and I’d like to stick around for a bit. I’d like to get to know that beautiful little girl you got there, Sam.”</p><p>Sam walked over to her father, giving him the biggest smile, and said, “Dad, this is Danielle.” Dani was hiding her face in her mother's neck but peaked out at the sound of her name. “Dani, this is your grandpa.” </p><p>Jacob’s smile was bright as he tried to catch the shy little girl’s gaze. When she looked at him, his smile only grew brighter. “She has yours and your mother’s eyes, Sam.” Jacob reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a plush USAF fighter jet which fully got Dani’s attention. When she reached for the toy, he got a better look at her and chuckled softly as he said, “And thankfully not my nose. Both of Mark’s poor kids got my nose.” </p><p>It took a little while for Dani to warm up to Jacob, but once she was comfortable with him, she easily played with him and her new jet, and brought him her favorite books for him to read. Janet asked how long he would be able to stay and when he replied a couple of days, she invited him to stay in their guest room. He accepted graciously because he wanted to get to know his new granddaughter, but also because he wanted to show Sam, he supported her. All he had ever wanted for Sam was happiness, and though he struggled with it, he couldn’t deny that happiness came from her life with Janet and their daughters. </p><p>Sam finally got to show Dani the Stargate a few days after Jacob had returned from seeing Mark and his kids. Jacob needed to get back to the Tok’ra, and Sam and Janet had agreed on bringing Dani back to the base to see him off. Sam watched in wonder at the wide-eyed expression on Dani’s face as the Stargate opened the wormhole and smiled as Dani pressed her little hand to the glass of the briefing room as she stared down at it. After Jacob said his goodbyes to his granddaughter, Janet took Dani from him before Sam walked him down to the gate. While they’d all be in favor of Dani seeing the light show, they weren’t so sure about letting her see her grandpa walk through the event horizon and disappearing. When Sam returned to the briefing room after Jacob was gone, she smirked at Janet and asked, “Where’s Dani?” </p><p>“General Hammond.” Janet answered, titling her head towards the man’s office. </p><p>Sam laughed. She really did love just how much Dani and Cassie were loved by her friends, the family she and Janet had built around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>